Don't leave me
by Kagome In Love
Summary: Naraku is dead,and there is one more piece to the jewel left. Kagome finally admits that she loves Inuyasha........full summary inside. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. feelings

**A/N:** I am a new comber to fanfiction, I have been reading the fanfictions but I never Logged in until now. My 1st fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor my friend own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** Naraku is dead and there is one more Piece to the jewel. Kagome finally tells Inuyasha the truth .And what is this! Kagome is different!

_**Chapter 1 feelings**_

"I'm back!"Kagome yelled to the others, "feh, what took you so long," "well I made lunch,if you had to know." "It looks good, Kagome," "thank you shippo," as kagome laid out the

food inuyasha wasted no time digging in the food neither did the others. Inuyasha's ears then perked up, "wait, there's somthing missing," he started to dig threw kagome's bag.

"Now were is it?"He mumbled to himself, "ahh...here it is," inuyasha took the Ramen out of Kagome's bag. He then had the nerve to say, "Kagome, boil some water would you."

"Inuyasha…, SIT!SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as inuyasha created a huge hole in the ground. Inuyasha, now on the floor, held the ramen way up

above his head."I saved the ramen," his muffled voice said. As inuyasha got up out of the big crater from being sat he ran to the feild where kagome had stormed off to. When he got

to the field he could smell salt and knew she was crying. Even though he was still mad from being sat for no reason at all he decided to go and try to comfort her any way. (he thinks

he didn't do anything, to be sat for but boy is he wrong lol) When inuyasha sat down by kagome she turned and looked the other way. Which made him feel bad, "kagome please

don't cry, I hate seeing you upset like this, I'm sorry for what ever I did, so stop crying already." "_Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden, did he find out that I liked him_

_ or did sango tell him."_ "Why are you looking at me like that, you can't tell me your still mad at me." " What look," "that look," " I'm not mad at you I was just thinking." "About

what," "nothing besides if I wanted you to know I would have said it out loud." Inuyasha then had a smirk on his face all of a sudden, "_I know how to clam her down, hopefully I_

_ want get sit for this." _ Inuyasha now stood in front of kagome giving her a look that let her know he was up to something and it wasn't good. "_What can he possibly be up to."_

Before kagome knew it inuyasha tackled her to the ground, his smirk then widened as he started tickeling kagome. "HAHA…. Please stop inuyasha you win fine I'm not mad

anymore, just please stop hehe." Kagome started twisting back and forth kicking her legs trying to get inuyasha to stop or throw him off but he was too strong. Inuyasha finally

stopped tickeling her so she could catch her breath, then just started into her eyes as she just laid there. Kagome looked into his eyes her chest going up and down for she was

breathing so hard and noticed the look he was giving her. "_Why is he looking at me like that, he looks as if he really cares about me like its killing him to kiss me. No that_

_ can't be he loves kikyo not me, I shouldn't think like that then why all of a sudden I want to kiss he." _ Kagome raised her head a little bit her cheeks as red as a tomatoe and

gave inuyasha a light kiss on the lips but back away quickly and turned the other way hoping he wouldn't see how red he face was now. "_Omg, did I just kiss him,"_ kagome turned

a little to see inuyasha's face to what his expression would be but to her surprise he was just as red as she was with kind of a shocked look on his face, she could tell he was deep in

thought. "_Did she just do what I think she did, why do I feel like I just want to kiss her back and forget about the world, like I just want to stay here with kagome."_ (btw

for you guys to know inuyasha's not sitting up he's laying down but is using his arms to prop himself up. ) Inuyasha not realizing was leaning down to kiss kagome back. "_Is he_

_ about to kiss me,"_ kagome turned her head so she was face to face with inuyasha his fore head on hers, "_for some reason I want him to." _Inuyasha when inuyasha kissed

kagome on the lips he didn't pull back neither did kagome it was like at that moment the world came to a stop. He pulled back with he's face redder then his kimono and turned his

head the other way. Kagome's was the same shade of red if not darker, Inuyasha got up off of kagome his face still red. "Um… I um think we should head back to the others there

probably wondering where we are." "Good idea," inuyasha helped kagome up off the ground then started to walk back to the hut with kagome not to far behind. _"What just_

_ happened, did me and inuyasha just kiss, why is he being nice to me all of a sudden, could it be that he likes me, no it can't be he likes kikyo, don't kind your self girl it_

_ probably meant nothing."_ Inuyasha and kagome walked the rest of the way back in silence, but had not realized at all that they were being watched by sango, shippo and miroku.

Which sango had to hit miroku a couple of times to keep him quiet and cover shippo's eyes a couple of times before they to ran back to the tree where the had been eating earlier.

"I knew it," "Knew what miroku," "That inuyasha and kagome were in love and that he cares nothing for kikyo anymore." "Well of course they do miroku even a little kid like me

could have figured that out, I think you've been slapped upside the head a little too much." Sango busted out laughing but then quickly got quiet as she saw inuyasha and kagome in

the distance. "Hey kagome," sango got up and ran to hug her friend, "You feel better?" Kagome nodded her, then sango whispered in her ear, "_good cause I need to talk to you_

_ alone."_ Comprehending what her friend meant, kagome grabbed two towels, then let the boys know they were going to the hot springs and that they better not follow or they'll

regret it. "You got that monk, which means no spying," "hey why are you accusing me," "because you're the one that's always there you pervert." "But sango my dear I just can't

help it," his hand then went down to a very familiar place. "_That hand again,"_ sango turned around and slapped the crap out of miroku, "YOU PERVERT." She then stormed off

with kagome to the hot spring. "He'll never learn," inuyasha shook his head in agreement with shippo as the monk rubbed the now freshly hand print on his cheek. Later that day,

sango and kagome were bathing in the hot spring just talking. "So, what were you and inuyasha doing in the feild, Kagome?" kagome blushed, "we...uh...we were..., wait how did

you know where we were?" "You were spying on us weren't you," but before sango answered there was a rustle in the tree close to them. "Whose there," there was a giggle, then

miroku's staff fell from the tree."Damn it," "MIROKU you lecher," she grabbed her boomarang bone and threw it at Miroku."Wait Sango, its all I miss understanding," miroku yelled

as he was hit with her Hirikotsu and he went falling out of the tree in to the hot spring with the girls."Hello ladies..."He said in a perverted way.Sango got out,putting on her clothes,

swinging her boomerang over her shoulder and gave miroku an evil glare, causing him to waste no time getting out of the hot springs and back to the camp. But sango was close

behind and boy was she mad. "MIROKU! YOU PEVERTED, LECHEROUS MONK, GET BACK HERE !"she screemed cursing him all the way. Only kagome saw Inuyasha

hiding behind the tree, miroku fell out of."I know your there," inuyasha poked his head from behind the tree with his back turned to her. Kagome grabbed her extra towel and

wrapped it around her the sat back in the spring. "You can join me if you want, _**or**_ you could join sango and miroku." "Your not mad that I'm here," "for some reason I think miroku

made you tag along so I'm not really mad." Inuyasha didn't say anything, he turned around and realized that she was covered up so he took of his white and red kimono top and sat

beside kagome. He still didn't look at her, he didn't want her to see how red his face was. Kagome didn't say anything all she did was lay her head on is shoulder, causing inuyasha

to turn and look at her. "Inuyasha," "What," "You'll never get it will you Inuyasha?" "Never get what," Kagome just rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and running her fingers

through his silver hair. "Oohh...Just that I… I love you inuyasha."

A/N: For those of you who have already started to read my story or who are just now starting to I'm going back and fixing what my friend messed up when she typed up my story for me so hopefully it will make more since. That will be chapters 1-6 hope its better


	2. Kagome and Inuyasha sercet

_HEY GUYS!_I am back!And with chapter 2 also.Thank you all for the

reviews,I really appreciate all of them.Now,onward with chapter 2!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome-16

Inuyasha-However old he is.I do not know

Miroku-26

Sango-24

Shippo-6 (deal with it.)

Hojo-16

chapter 2-Kagome and Inuyasha's secret

Inuyasha started to blush."I-I love you too,Kagome."he said.Kagome leaned up to

Inuyasha to give him a kiss,but was interupted by Sango and Miroku.Miroku was now

going back to the hut,two hand slaps on each cheek.and a tone of bumps on his head by

the boomarang bone."They always ruin it..."Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed his clothes

and kissed Kagome on the head and got out of the hot spring,back into the tree Miroku fell

out of."Sorry about that."Sango said as she got back in.Kagome chuckled."That is

okay.Onigai.Tell me Miroku-sama went back to the hut."Kagome asked."Yeah.I put him in his

place.I made sure of that."Sango said.There was a rustle in the tree where Inuyasha

was."What was that?"Sango asked."Uuuhhh...Who knows?Probably just the wind."Kagome

said.Up in the tree Inuyasha sighed. _'That was a close one.' _Inuyasha thought as he silently got

out of the tree,not making a soundInuyasha walked into the hut to see a peverted look on

Miroku's face like he had just done somthing peverted and had not a one regret.Miroku stared

at Inuyasha."What the heck are you looking at?"Inuyasha asked."Where were you and how

come they didn't see you?"Miroku asked."They did see me you pervert of a

monk.well,Kagome did."Inuyasha said.

with the girls...

Sango we should be getting back."Kagome said."Yeah.Your probably right.We want to

make sure the boys don't burn down Kiede-sama's house like last time"Sango said as they got out of the hot spring and went back to the hut.

At the hut...

"We are back!"Sango yelled as they entered the hut.Kagome looked around to see a bowl of Ramen Noodles on the floor,Miroku in the corner of the hut,_unconcious _on the floor and Inuyasha on the other side of the room cursing to himself.

A/N:I know.WAY WAY too short but I have writers' block right now.REVIEW!

Kagome In Love


	3. Kikyo's revenge

A/N:Hey You guys!I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

SORRY! I haven't updated in awhile!GOMEN NESSI!Please!Forgive me!Here is

chapter 3!Kikyo's revenge!

Disclaimer:I do not own Tachikawa has that honor.

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.Inuyasha just brushed them off by saying 'Feh.'

Miroku sat upright and looked around.After awhile of talking,they started to eat.

"Inuyasha,stop eating so fast.You're going to choke one of these days and I'm gonna laugh at you."Kagome said.

"Yeah,and the next time you get kidnapped by a demon,I'm gonna laugh at you."he retorted.Kagome was silent for the rest of the meal._'men.'_Kagome thought._'Always have to come _

_up with a stupid response to us women.'_Kagome thought.

"I'm going out for a walk."Inuyasha said.And with that,he left to go jump into his favorite tree.

He saw Kikyo's soul stealers(A/N:I think that is what they are called.I'm not quite sure though.)and he ran to the spot in the middle of the forest where he saw the stealers droping souls of the dead

into Kikyo's body.

He stopped right in front of Kikyo."What are you doing here,Inuyasha?"Kikyo asked._'I can finally put her to rest.'_Inuyasha thought."I am here to get rid of you."Inuyasha spat.

in the hut...

"Hhmm...I wonder what is taking Inuyasha so long to get back."Sango said."You know how he gets when he is wrapped up in his thoughts."Kagome said."Yes.I know."Sango said.

"Yeah..."Kagome said trailling off..."I am going to go look for him."Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack and headded off to find Inuyasha.

Kagome walked until she heard Inuyasha's voice.Then she saw that he was talking to Kikyo._'I knew it.He STILL loves Kikyo.He must have just said he loved me so I wouldn't cry.'_

Kagome thought.Then,Kikyo leaned foward and kissed Inuyasha.Kagome saw this and ran off crying near the shoreline nearby.

Inuyasha backed away from Kikyo."What the hell are you doing Kikyo?"Inuyasha asked anger rising in his voice."I kissed you because I thought you loved me.Not my reincarnation."she said.

"No.I DON'T love you anymore.I love Kagome and not because she is your reincarnation.I love her for her.She's her own person.She's nothing like you Kikyo.The only resemblence,is your face.Nothing more."he said.

He then smelled blood.Kagome's blood._'She's hurt.' _Inuyasha thought.He turned to run away,but Kikyo put up a barrier."Kikyo,put down the damn barrier!"Inuyasha screemed. "Never,Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"I'm not going to let you go again and have you leave me.You're going to come to hell with me like you said!"she screemed.Kikyo was angry with Inuyasha and was ready to take him with her."

"Kikyo if I find out that you're the one who hurt her,I swear I'll slice you in two!"Inuyasha yelled pulling out Tetusaiga and pointing it at her.Kikyo could tell he was serious and dropped the barrier.Inuyasha ran away to find Kagome._'No body better have hurt her.' _Inuyasha thought. as he sped away to find her._'Hang on Kagome,I'm coming.'_He thought.

A/N:I am going to stop here.Next chapter should be sooner IF I get 15 reviews!So so sorry it has taken me so long to update.I had to re-write this chapter.Review!


	4. The transformation of Kagome

(A/N:I am so sorry!I was at the beach!But I am back!And with a 4th chapter!I got the 15 reviews I asked for, and a little more,so as a woman of my word,

here is chapter 4!The transformation!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

_italics are thoughts._

chapter 4-the transformation

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

Inuyasha came to a clearing where he saw Kagome.She was lying on the shore.There was

blood all around her._She has lost too much blood._Inuyasha thought as he kneeled down and picked her up."good.She is still breathing."Inuyasha said."I don't want her to die,but it might

make her mad.But this is the only way."he said as he cut himself and passed it to Kagome.He

picked her up from where she was and brought her and himself in Goshinboku.He jumped on a branch and laid down on a branch with his arms around Kagome's waist.He laid his head

beside hers and fell into a deep sleep.

_Inuyasha's dream:_

_''NO!LET HER GO!''Inuyasha yelled.''If she dies...I SWEAR IF SHE DIES...YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU SET EYES ON ME!'' ''Kagome?Are you okay?OPEN YOUR EYES!PLEASE SAY SOMTHING!I LOVE YOU!''_

_end of dream:_

Inuyasha woke up and looked down at Kagome.She was asleep.Her wounds had healed

completly.And...And...what?Dog ears!Claws?Fangs?her hair was also longer.''She looks so peaceful asleep._How in the world am I going to tell Kagome she's a hanyou?_

Inuyasha thought.Kagome stirred a little.She woke up and looked around to see she was

in Goshinboku .Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him and smiled. ''Yeah.I'm fine.'' Her smile then faded as she looked down in dissapointment.

''What's wrong?'' Inuyasha asked.''I saw you with Kikyo.''she said.'' I thought you loved

me.Now,I see you lied to me.''Kagome said. ''I do love you.So much.The reason I was there,was to get rid of her.But,she kissed me.And I felt nothing.Not like when I'm with

you.You're my angel.''He said.''Oh Inuyasha...''Kagome said but she was cut off when a

pair of strong arms wrapped around her.''Lets go.''he said.''Okay.'' Kagome said.They both started to run back to Kaede's._Wow.I have never ran this fast before._ Kagome thought to

her self.

**with Sango and the lecher...**

''They have been gone,awhile.''Sango said.''Don't worry.They'll be back.''Miroku said.''Yeah.You're right.''Sango said.She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.Miroku smiled and blushed,resting his head on hers,falling into a deep sleep also.

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

A/N:Well,How did you like it.Chapter 5 will be up soon.If i get reviews!I promice!I do not have any more vacations planned in awhile,so I can update more frequently.REVIEW!

Kagome In Love.


	5. The shock and mates

A/N:Hi guys!Chapter 5 is up!(dictionary at bottom.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**chapter 5-the shock!**_

Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the hut and stopped in front of the fire where Miroku and

Sango were sleeping.Sango woke and got up which made Houshi-sama fall to the

ground.Then,he woke up as well.

''Inuyasha!You're back!Where is Kagome?''Sango asked.

''Right here,Sango.Don't you recgonise me?''Kagome asked.

''KAGOME?But,you look...diffrent.Like a inu-hanyou.'' Sango said.

Kagome looked at herself.''AAAHHH!Inuyasha,what HAPPEND to me?''Kagome

asked.

Inuyasha sighed and took them inside the hut and told them everything.

''So,I am a hanyou?''Kagome asked.

''Yeah.You are mad at me,aren't you?''Inuyasha asked.

''Eo..Just a little shocked is all.I am going for a short walk.'' Kagome said.

After she was gone,Sango hit Inuyasha over the head.

''OUCH!What was that for?''Inuyasha asked.

Sango didn't answer,but just stormed out of the hut.

_**with Kagome...**_

_'I am still not all that used to running like this ' _Kagome thought to herself as she ran through

the forest.''Oh gross!What is that smell?''Kagome asked to herself.

''Lord Sesshomaru,where are we going?''A little child's voice asked.

''Ah,Sesshomaru.''Kagome whispered and hid into the bushes.

''Rin,Jaken,run up ahead.It is not safe here.''Sesshomaru said.

''But my lord,I want to stay with you.'' Rin complained.

''Eo Rin.You heard what our lord said.''Jaken said.

'' I wasn't speaking to you,Master Jaken.''Rin said.

''Impudent child.''Jaken muttered.''Come.''Jaken said,but Rin did not move.Jaken didn't notice.

''Rin,just go and hide.''Sesshomaru said.

''Yes'sir,''Rin said as she ran to hide.

''I know you are out there!Show yourself!''

Kagome zzzzzzzstood up to reveal herself to Sesshomaru._'Who is that?'_

''Who are you,and why do you look like my brother?''Sesshomaru asked.

''You don't recognise me?I am Kagome.The ningen miko that hangs around your brother ''.Kagome said.

''Well,you certainly are not a ningen anymore.''Sesshomaru said.Then he laughed.

(which is somthing we do not see him do often.)

''What is so funny,Sesshomaru?''Kagome asked.

''My stupid little brother,that's what.Let me take a wild guess.He gave you some of his blood.''he asked.

''Yeah.It turned me into a hanyou.''Kagome said.

That is not all what it did.When he gave you his blood,it meant that he chose you over anyone else to be his mate.''Sesshomaru said.

Kagome had a suprised look on her face.

''Rin,let us now catch up with Jaken.''Sesshomaru said.

''Hai Sesshomaru-sama._Sayonara _Lady Kagome.''Rin said as they left.

Kagome stood there awe-struck.'_He picked me?He picked me!Me!And not Kikyo!'_

She ran back to the hut.By this time everyone was asleep.Even Inuyasha.She beant down and

kissed him lightly and pulled back to whisper ''Ashiteru.''Before she fell asleep also.1 next to the other.

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

Well there is chappie 5!Will Sango,Miroku,and Shippo ever find out about our mates?Well,you will have to review so I can update.

**_dictionary-_**

_**Houshi-sama-Miroku or Monk**_

_**inu-hanyou- dog half demon**_

_**hanyou-half-demon**_

_**Eo-No**_

_**Ashiteru-I love you**_

_**Hai- Yes.**_

_**Ningen-Human**_

_**miko-priestess**_

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **_


	6. Kouga

(A/N: I am so so sorry about the months of delay. I was real sick, my brother AND my

friend both had birthdays, my STUPID computer messed up, and to top it all off, I lost ALL of my documents on my computer and had to re-type EVERY LAST ONE OF

THEM...which took me awhile... AND I HAD 3 PROJECTS DUE BEFORE

CHRISTMAS BREAK!...anyone wanna switch lives?...-cricket chirps-...okay...guess not...now...forgive me? I hope this chappie makes up for it... Onegai?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

She did not know that Inuyasha had been awake that whole time. He blushed a little, then

fell asleep right next to Kagome. Inuyasha was the one to wake up first. He looked down to see

Kagome sleeping. He shook her a little to wake her up. ''Wake up, Kagome. I have

to tell you somthing.'' ''Mmnnn...Nani, Inuyasha?'' she mumbled so incoherently that only

Inuyasha could hear her. ''Come with me.'' He said. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran

with her to Goshinboku. He put her in front of him and held onto her so she wouldn't fall off.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to tell her what giving his blood meant. Kagome tried

to act shocked so he wouldn't know that Sesshomaru already told her. She smiled and said, ''I'm so glad you picked me.'' Then they kissed a passionite kiss. They could have stayed like

that all day. They stopped for air and headded back to the hut. Everyone was now awake and

Shippo was playing with Kirara outside of the hut. ''HEY!Where have you two been?'' asked Shippo. ''We went for a short walk.'' Kagome said. Miroku and Sango came out of the hut.

Sango came out first. She looked pissed off. miroku was behind her with a red mark on his

cheek and a peverted look on his face. Everyone burst out laughing. ''Lets go already and find the last piece.''Inuyasha said. Everyone agreed and headded on. Kirara transformed.

''ROOWWR!'' she said ready for battle. Sango hopped on. Miroku and Shippo rode

too.Kagome and Inuyasha ran.(A/N: Keep in mind Kagome is a hanyou. But she still has her miko powers.) _GROSS!What IS that smell? _Kagome thought. She saw Inuyasha's facial

expression and heard him mumbling..''scrawny...wolf...'' Inuyasha stopped. ''Dosh dano,

Inuyasha?'' Sango asked. ''Scrawny wolves.'' He said. ''Oh.'' Sango said comprehending what he meant. The whirlwind stoped right in front of them. ''Kagome, get behind me. Be quiet.'' Inuyasha told her. She did. ''Hey mutt face. Where is my woman?'' Kouga asked. ''She hasn't returned yet, scrawny wolf.'' Inuyasha said. ''Yes she has.I can smell her wonderful scent. Now, move so I can see my woman.'' Kouga said. Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha. Kouga gasped and Kagome was really pissed off. And I mean REALLY pissed off. **_''I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!I AM INUYASHAS!'' _**''No wonder you smell and look so much like mutt face.'' Kouga said. He ran away. His last thoughts were though, _I'll get you back one way or another Kagome. Even if it KILLS me..._

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

A/N: Well there is chapter 6. Hope you liked it.Review cuz there is more to come after that. Once again, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Kagome In Love


	7. Danger

**A/N: sorry that I have not posted any new stories up in a long………………….time, my friend has been posting them for me and when she posted them she changed it just a little by adding words that I didn't put like the Japanese, again sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

Chapter 7 danger

Kagome's face turned red after she yelled at kouga, everyone was quite after that she turned around to them and simply said" what…… why do ya'll look so shocked, I mean it

isthe truth…" her face getting even redder as she spoke. She walked over and hugged inuyasha, "well kagome it's just not like you to do that I figured inuyasha would have been

the one to scream at kouga." "Well I just got tried of him calling me his women Sango, and besides he's engaged with ayem isn't he." "Yes I guess you're right if I were you I'd yell

at him to lol." Inyasha smiled and hugged kagome who was wrapped around his waist. As they started walking again you could hear a rumbling sound, it was so quite you couldn't

tell where it was. Inuyasha stopped everyone," do you guys hear that,"" hear what inuyasha," asked kagome. But as soon as she said that she sensed a jewel shard near by and was

coming closer and fast. "I sense a jewel shard and its coming this way and fast….." "From which direction kagome," "there in the mountain," "get ready guys kagome you stand

behind me." But kagome didn't listen to inuyasha instead she grabbed her bow and had it aimed and ready. "Kagome get behind me," "inuyasha the demons are coming from that

direction," as she said that she shot an arrow hitting the mountain side. Then after she did that the rumbling stopped. "WH……why did the ground stop shaking miroku," "I don't

know shippo maybe what ever it is, is gone." Kagome got behind inuyasha and looked over his shoulder in the direction he was looking." Don't get your hopes up Miroku its still

here…."As soon as inuyasha said that a huge creature busted out of the wall beside them and grabbed kagome. "Ahhhhhhhh……," " kagome…,"inuyasha turned around and saw

that the demon had kagome in his hand. "Kagome use your claws…," Kagome tried using her claws on the demon but for some reason it wasn't working. Inuyasha took his sword

jumped off the cliff to cut the demons hand. But as he got close to the demon's hand another appeared out of no where and threw inuyasha to the ground. The demon wouldn't let

inuyasha near kagome, miroku and sango couldn't help her either, there was another demon just like the other demon that held kagome in its hand that they were fighting. Every time

they got close to getting kagome the demon would block there path or throw them against the wall. The demon tightened his grip on kagome crushing her lungs a little bit,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh……… I can't breathe," "Kagome……….hang on." Kagome had an arrow in her hand but she couldn't get a hold of it to stab the demon with. The more she

tried to get the arrow the tighter the demon's grip got, which made her scream out even more, then a strange blue light shot up in the demons hand causing kagome to scream even

louder. When the light disappeared kagome passed out, then the demon laughed and dropped her on the rocks below him. When kagome hit the ground she spited up blood and

didn't move at all. "GET OUT OF MY WAY…….," inuyasha threw a wind scar on the demon cutting it in half, but no use it just merged together again making it 10 times

stronger. Then the other demon that miroku and sango were trying to kill merged with the other demon making it even more stronger and twice as ugly. "Dam it why want you

die…..," after inuyasha said that the demon then merged with the other. "Puny little man you can't defeat me hahaha, I am the all powerful Baku, and all of you will die, no that I

have absorbed this puny little wrench of her pathetic power" The demon grabbed inuyasha by the throat causing him to drop tetsagia, "Inuyasha…..," "Don't worry about me I'll be

fine get kagome to safety I'll handle this pathetic demon." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran other to kagome who was still lying on the ground unconscious. "We need to get her to

safety…., but what about inuyasha." "He can handle himself for now after we get kagome out of here me and you we'll come back to assist inuyasha while shippo watches

kagome." "That sounds like a good idea," they pick kagome carefully and placed her on kilala's back. As shippo, kilala and kagome were cared off miroku and sango went after

the demon. When they got back to inuyasha he had been beaten up real bad, they saw tetsiga stuck between to rocks in the ground. "Oh no if we don't get inuyasha's sword to him

and fast we'll all be doomed." Miroku ran over towards the sword but it was already to late inuyasha had begun transforming which caused the demon to drop him. Sango ran over

to inuyasha ," miroku hurry…"" What kind of trickery is this just a minute ago he smelt like a half-breed now his scent is of a full fledge demon, how can this be? Miroku tossed the

sword over to sango who was holding down inuyasha. " Hang on inuyasha," she placed the sword in his hand hoping it would stop his transformation. But the demon picked up

inuyasha and hit sango out of the way. "Big mistake you worthless demon, now die……." Inuyasha swung his sword over the demons head cutting it into several pieces. Showing

no mercy at all, he took out the jewel shard from the scraps before it could put itself back together. Which then after that the carcuse burned to the ground. When inuyasha started

walking back toward sango and miroku he fell to the ground due to his injuries. He was in really bad shape, sango whistled for kilala and got inuyasha on kilala's back infront of

sango. Miroku hoped on behind sango, shippo was caring kagome ( shippos in his balloon form). They left and found a place near by to rest for the night till they can find some

place safer until inuyasha and kagome get better.

** A/N: well theres chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it sorry if I spelt some of the names wrong, its been awhile since I've watched the show. Chapter 8 should be up soon and again so sorry for the long wait. Sorry the chapters so short this is my first time posting one up and still trying to figure out how to do it lol  
**


	8. please wake up

A/N: sorry for the wait my dad threw away what I had written for chapter 8 before I could type it. So I had to try and remember it /sigh

hope you like it )

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

_** Chapter 8 Please wake up**_

__

"Miroku look down there, there's a hut down there maybe we can stay there for the night and head back to kaede's hut in the morning." "Good idea Sango," kilala went down to

the open field by the hut." Hello is there anyone here…, I guess no one lives here miroku." "This place looks like no ones lived here for years so we should be safe here for the

night." Miroku got a fire started while sango was checking on inuyasha and kagome. Inuyasha was bleeding threw his bandages, so she went to go changed them but inuyasha

grabbed her hand. "Where's ka...kagome at is she alright,"" save your breathe inuyasha you've been hurt really bad kagomes laying over there in her knapsack with shippo, she still

hasn't woken up yet I'm not sure what's wrong, but you need to rest your in really bad shape." "Sango could you take me over by her," Sango nodes her head yes and carefully

picks inuyasha up to carry him over to kagome. Inuyasha thinks to himself while looking at kagome; _I'm so sorry kagome you wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. I_

_ couldn't save you now you haven't woken up and it scares me I promise I'll do what ever it takes to save you._ Inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and held it in his hand and

whispered very softly I love you kagome. Inuyasha then passed out cold from the pain and layed there hand in hand with kagome till the sun rised. He woke up to see shippo in his

face then yelling out to sango that hes woken up. "How do you feel inuyasha,' "just fine why do you ask?" Inuyasha then tried to sit up but grabbed his chest in pain and laid back

down. "You shouldn't be getting up just yet inuyasha, your still to badly injured." But he ignored sangos words and sat up proped against the log that laid behind him. "Feh, I'm fine

it's just a scratch, besides I'm half-demon so it want be here for long anyway." Inuyasha then notices kagome still lying on the ground and hasn't moved at all since miroku and them

laid her down in her knapsack. "How's kagome or has she still not woken up yet." "She still hasn't moved at all I'm worried about her inuyasha.'' Inuyasha rubbed kagome's face

gently and got off the ground slowly and turned to look at sango." She'll be okay, you forget this is kagome we're talking about she's' a lot stronger then she looks." He pauses for

a minute then said, "I think I'm going to take walk I'll be back." When he turned around to start walking he admittedly grabbed his side and bent over almost falling back down, but

sango grabbed him. "You are still to badly hurt you shouldn't be moving at all, please lie down and rest you don't have to pretend that your not in pain. We all know that you're

really hurt and its okay you don't have to act all big and tough." "Feh," inuyasha got out of sango's grasp and started to walk off. "I don't need your pity I told you that I'm fine."

Later that night sango and miroku sat down by the fire still waiting on inuyasha's return. "I hope he's okay miroku hes been gone all day and when he left he seemed really upset."

"He'll been fine sango I'm sure he'll be back before you know it and besides he's probably out clearing his mind, he may be acting tough but he's really worried about kagome and

the fact that she hasn't woken up probably scares him." After everyone had fallen asleep inuyasha had finally returned. "Wow I didn't think I was gone that long." Inuyasha walked

over to kagome who still laid in the same spot as she was yesterday. "_Kagome_," he thought to himself, then has he kneeled down beside her he noticed she was breathing. "She's

breathing, so she's not dead thank god." Inuyasha kissed kagome on the check and looked for a nearby tree to sleep in. That same night inuyasha started to have a horrible nightmare.

_** Inuyasha's Nightmare **_

" _Inuyasha you have one choice kikyo or kagome. Think hard because either way you're going to lose one of them. Haha now lets see should it be kikyo the first love of_

_ your life. Who betrayed you and gave me the jewel or do you pick that wrench kagome. Naraku you bastard," Inuyasha looked at kagome then at kikyo and whispered_

_ her name in an angered softly voice then paused for a minute. Then loudly screamed "why did you do it," but before he could get it out all the way naraku butted in._

_ "Oh, so you chose kikyo then say fair well to your beloved kagome. No kagome…, now die wench," Inuyasha ran to catch kagome but it was too late she fell to her_

_ death. "NARAKU…………. I'll kill you I swear on kagome's grave I'll kill you, you dam bastard."_

_** End of dream**_

Inuyasha then wakes up in a cold sweat and panicing. "_It was just a dream but it had seemed so real, could it have been a vision of something that might happen in the_

_ future_." Inuyasha then looked down at kagome when he thought he had heard her screaming but it was faint screaming. He jumped down from the tree to go check on her to see if

she was okay. As he got closer he could make out what she was saying. "No get away from me some please help me," they weren't loud screams they were faint almost like a

whisper. Inuyasha ran over to kagome and grabbed her hand in his and rubbed her face whipping away the sweat and to try and calm her down. She finally stopped screaming and

then had the look of peace on her face like she knew inuyasha was beside her. "_She looks so much like kikyo but she's nothing like her. In my dream naraku gave me a_

_ choice between kikyo or kagome. But maybe it was my heart telling me to pick one of them, I know I can't have both of them and besides kikyo is the past. She's not_

_ like she use to be I don't love her any more I just feel sorry for her. Maybe that's why in my dream I couldn't choose_." Inuyasha looked down at kagome who was now

sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha then leaned down and whispered in her ear "_I love you kagome and I will always protected you."_ Then he kissed her gently on the lips before going

back to the tree. But before he could get up he heard a soft sweet faint voice saying "_inu.. inuyasha." _Inuyasha then turned around to see kagome smiling at him. She then reached

out to hold his hand. "Kagome…, your okay," she simply nodded her head yes. Inuyasha now facing kagome held her in his arms, "I was so worried I thought I had lost you

for-ever, how do you feel?" "I'm fine I just feel really weak and drained." While inuyasha was stroking kagome's face running his hands in her hair he said, "you just need to get

some rest, we can talk more in the morning." He laid her back down and kissed her on the check. Inuyasha then stood up and started heading back to the tree he was napping in.

But before he got close to the tree he was stopped by the sound of kagome's voice. "Inu..yasha," " what is it kagome," "can I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha nodded his head

"yes," he then walked back over to kagome and picked her up slowly because he was still in pain from his own injures but he didn't want kagome to know he was in pain. He

placed her in front of him with his back against the tree. She laid her head on his chest, and fell back to sleep. "_Thank you kagome,_" he whispered in her ear as he drifted to sleep.

**A/N**: I'm going to stop right here so sorry for the wait, let me know what you think of it and hopefully chapter nine will be up soon. I would like to thank every one who has reviewed or put me in their favorites. )


	9. betrail

**A/N**: sorry its taking me so long to put up chapters I only get to do it in my free time which isn't much lol well here's chapter 9 hope you like it and pls review )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inuyasha

_**Chapter 9 betrail**_

The next day miroku woke up with shippo screaming his ear," where's the fire shippo." Kagome's missing and there's no sign of inuyasha anywhere. "Now calm down shippo

inuyasha probably has kagome with him," "But sango wasn't shippo sleeping with kagome so wouldn't have woken up if inuyasha got kagome." "Good point well we can always go

look for them." Miroku went out side of the hut with sango right behind leaving shippo in the hut crying. "Sango tell shippo he can stop crying now," "why is that miroku did you find

them already." "Yes you were right inuyasha got her look." Miroku pointed to a tree branch were kagome and inuyasha were asleep. "They look so peaceful lets not disturb them,"

they walked back into the abandoned hut to get shippo to shut up. "Sango can you fill this pale up with water for me," "what for miroku." "I thought I'd make some breakfast this

morning." Sango shook her head yes and went outside to find a stream some where. "Shippo I need you to get some more firewood," "I'm on it," now while I'm waiting on them I

can spy on the two love birds. Miroku walked out of the hut with the biggest smirk on his face. Miroku looks up at the tree at inuyasha and kagome then sighed. "Why can't I ever

hold sango like that, your lucky inuyasha." "All sango thinks of me is a pervert which in a way I kinda I'm but it doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for her." Just then sango

arrives on kilala with a pale of water. "Miroku what are you doing out here," "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. nothing just getting some fresh air and checking on this two." "Oh Okay well

here's your water," "thanks sango." Miroku took the pale in the hut then took a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, I wonder if she heard me?"

_**Back with inuyasha and kagome**_

Inuyahsa woke up and noticed kagome was still asleep. He kissed her on the cheek which woke her up. "Good morning sleeping beauty," kagome yawned and stretched out her

arms. "Morning," "how do you feel kagome, any better then last night?" "Yes, I feel much better then I did thanks to you." "I feel like it never happened like it was all some kind of

nightmare that I couldn't wake up from." Kagome looked up at inuyasha, "I love you inuyasha and I really mean it." Kagome turned around alittle bit just enough to face inuyasha.

She then kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him and laid back down on his chest. "I know you do kagome and I love you to," he kissed her on her forehead and

laid his head down on hers holding her close. "It's about time you two love birds decided to wake up," "miroku what the hell are you doing here and how long have you been

standing there?" "Long enough to watch you to be all lovey dovey hehe," inyasha grabbed kagome by her waist and jumped down out of the tree. "Why you pervert, just wait till I

get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born." "Now hes done," sango came outside wondering what all the yelling was about. When she got outside side she saw

miroku running away with inuyasha right behind him hitting miroku on the head with his own staff. "Kagome you're up, feeling any better," "much thank you for asking." "So what did

he do this time," "spying as always," "When will he ever learn?" "Beats me," "would you like something to eat I just got done making lunch." "That sounds wonderful; the boys will

come in when their stomachs start growling." As sango and kagome started walking towards the hut they didn't notice someone watching them from behind the bushes. "Hehe

kagome you may think you love him now but soon enough you'll hate him. I'll have you kill him for me, now since you're not half-demon anymore this poison will now work on you.

Giving me total control over your body and the more you struggle the closer to death you'll get." As sango and kagome got closer to the hut kagome got hit in the back of the neck

with something. "Ouch," "What is it kagome," "I think something just hit me in the back of my neck." "It was probably just a bug," kagome looked toward the bushes and saw

nothing, "Yea, your probably right." The boys finally decided to come in, inuyasha sat by kagome and miroku sat by sango. "Kagome I meant ask you this early, but did you do

something different to your hair?" "You look different," "your right she does look different sango," "I haven't done anything to change my looks I don't know what ya'll mean."

Kagome started looking at her hands then ran her fingers threw her hair. "I know what's different about me, then kagome looked down with a sad expression on her face. "What is

it kagome," "inuyasha I'm not half-demon any more." Sango and miroku both yelled out at the same time that's it and then laughed at each other. Kagome excused herself and went

outside with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha went outside to check on kagome who was sitting by the tree they were sleeping in early crying. "Kagome what's wrong," "nothing," "you

know I know you better then that now what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around kagome and let her lay her head on his chest; trying to calm her down alittle so she would stop

crying. "Do you remember what you told me the day I woke up and was a half demon." "Of course I do I told you by me giving you my blood it also meant that you

were…my…mate. Is that what you're upset about, you think just because your not half-demon anymore that I want love you, that you mean nothing to me. Kagome you mean the

world to me, I don't know what'd I'd do if I ever lost you. I've always loved you kagome it doesn't matter to me if your half-demon, demon, or miko. You're perfect just the way

you are, I love you for you not by what you look like or what you are." "Really, inuyasha I never knew you felt that way about me." Kagome had finally stopped crying and held on

to inuyasha. After a while inuyasha and kagome went out for a walk so that they could feel like they can talk in peace without someone spying on them. "Is your necking bothering

you kagome, you've been rubbing all threw lunch." "Huh… oh um yes its fine," "you sure, here let me take a look at it." Inuyasha moved her hair out of the way to look at her neck

but saw nothing. "Kagome close your eyes for a minute, and no peeking," "okay but why do I have to close my eyes?" "You'll see just trust me," "okay," inuyasha led her to a mini

water fall that he had found a couple of nights before. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome and warned that he was about to jump, so that it wouldn't startle her. "Don't

worry I've got you, your not going to fall." He got to the top of the water fall; it was like standing on concrete. "Okay you can open your eyes now," "wow, inuyasha its beautiful

when did you find this place?" "It was when you where still unconscious." "Inuyasha look the sunset," "yes its beautiful isn't it," inuyasha sat down with kagome in his lap laying his

head down on hers. "Get your hands of my women mutt, since she's not half-demon anymore she's mine. "I'll do want ever it takes to get her back and if that means killing you to

then thats a bonus for me."

A/N: wonder who it is ,yes i know wayyyyyyyyyy to short but i've had soooo much stuff to do with school, well hope you like it and i'll try to make chapter 10 longer please review they inspire me to write more )


	10. Poison

**A/N:** okay here's chapter ten don't you just love how I put kouga in it, I wonder if ya'll can guess who was the demon hiding in the bushes in chapter 9 hehe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha

_**Chapter 10 Poison**_

"Kouga," "yea well it's about time you realized I was here dog face, you were too wrapped up kagome's wonderful scent to even know I was here. I always knew you were a

lousy half breed," "why you," inuyasha pulls out tetusaiga and points it at kouga. "No ones taking kagome away from me not as long as I'm here to stop them." As the sun went

don't down further inuyasha started to change. "That's some talk for a weakling haha," "no not yet," tetusaiga returned back to normal now that inuyasha was now a mere mortal.

"That's right I almost forgot about that tonight was the lunar month, he'll be killed if kouga fights him." Kagome wrapped her arms around inuyasha from behind. Kouga then turned

away and started to walk off, "where the hell do you think you're walking off to?" "I'm not going to waste my time killing a mere human, besides I'd rather beat you when you're at

your strongest even though it's not much of a difference." Kagome then whispered to herself **"**_thank you kouga_," "Later kagome I'll be back for you, don't let that mutt put you

into any danger while I'm gone." Inuyasha started mumbling to himself repeating what kouga had said. "Calm down inuyasha there's no sense in getting your blood pressure up over

kouga. Besides he couldn't take me away from you if he tried." Inuyasha put his sword away and managed to smile a little then went right back to being pissed off again. Kagome

looked over inuyasha's shoulder and realized he was standing really close to the edge of the miniature waterfall. Kagome then started to giggle, "What are you laughing at," "oh

nothing I just thought of a way to cool you down." Kagome let go of inuyasha when he turned around to face her, kagome then smirked and looked over where the edge of the

waterfall was. Inuyasha looked over where she was staring at then realized what she was about to do. But before he could say anything she had done pushed him off in to the lake

below. "Kagome… why the hell did you do that," "hehe to cool you off." "You better get down here right now," "or what," "or I'll come up there and throw you in myself."

Kagome shook her head no then walked off laughing. "Kagome get back here," but before inuyasha could get out of the water he saw kagome jump of the edge making a big splash

beside him. Kagome came up laughing at inuyasha, then inuyasha dunked her, when she came back up he started to laugh at the look on her face. "Oh you think its funny do you,

then take this." Kagome splashed inuyasha and then he splashed her. They played in the lake for awhile till inuyasha had tripped over a rock that was behind, pulling kagome with

him. He landed on the edge of the bay with kagome on top of him. They both started laughing then looked into one anothers eyes. Inyasha leaned up and kissed kagome on the lips

then she kissed him. When inuyasha kissed kagome the second time he gave her a passionate kiss and they stayed like that until they had to breathe. Kagome let go of inuyasha's

lips and laid her head down on his chest. "I love you inuyasha," I love you to kagome," he wrapped his arms around and held her there close to him.

_**Back with Sango and Miroku **_

"Miroku I'm getting worried about inuyasha and kagome they've been gone all after noon." "Don't worry about them sango, kagomes with inuyasha they should be fine." "But

miroku tonight's the lunar month and there not back yet." "I had forgotten about that, lets go outside to see if we can find them," "shippo you okay staying here by yourself?" "Yes,

i'm fine here and who knows they might come back here before you two get back." Sango shook her head yes and stepped outside. In the distance you could see inuyasha and

kagome walking back arm and arm soaking went. "Miroku here they come they look alright except for the fact there soaking wet." "Kagome… inuyasha…," kagome waved her

hand at sango who was trying to get there attention. "Are you guys alright, why are ya'll all wet," "We ran into kouga, but we're alright." Kagome then gave sango one of those

looks that let her know that she'll tell her the rest later. "Lets get you two inside and around the fire to dry you off." "Sounds good to me," inuyasha started to walk towards the hut

the hut but stopped when he realized kagome wasn't following. She was staring off and her eyes were different as if she was in a trance or something like that. "Kagome you

coming," "uhh oh yea I'm coming," "you okay?" "Yes I'm fine just had the stares there for a minute," she ran to catch up with inuyasha. "Kagome…," "hey shippo," he ran and jump

up in her arms. "Why are you all wet kagome," "hehe it's a long story," she looked up and smiled at inuyasha. Who was already sitting by the fire blushing at the thought of what he

and kagome had done. "So inuyasha what did kouga want," kagome sat down beside inuyasha and laid her head down on his shoulder. "What do you think he wanted miroku,"

inuyasha wrapped one arm around kagome's waist pulling her close to him. "You would think after kagome told him off he would leave her alone and go back to ayumia." "Yes well

he didn't, I guess the only way to keep him away from her is to kill him." "Inuyasha don't be like that, you know kouga could have killed you today if he hadn't walked off." "Yea I

now I just wished he'd leave you alone, you've told him already to leave you alone but he still trys to take you away from me." "I know but still there's no point in killing him."

Kagome yawned and cuddled up to inuyasha which made his face turn a bright red. Then sango yawned followed by miroku, "I don't know about you two but I'm going to go to

bed." "That sounds like a good idea," kagome got up from where she was laying and grabbed her knapsack getting in ready to sleep in. "So how much longer do we have to wait

naraku for this poison to work?" "Have patience kagura, the poison has already been working but it's slowly going threw her body, now to increase its power." Naraku touched the

glass mirror that kanna was holding with a dark black liquid that was on the tip of his finger nail. The place on the back of kagome's neck where she had gotten hit started to glow a

dark black. "Sleep well kagome because tonight you'll have nothing but sweet nightmares."

_**Back with kagome and the others**_

Kagome started tossing and turning in her sleep, the black glow died down but kagome was having horrible nightmares still. Inuyasha walked in from outside after talking to miroku,

who wanted to know why they were all wet and notice kagome tossing and turning. He walked over by her side being quiet so he wouldn't wake up sango or shippo. He started

wiping the sweat from her forehead and kinda shook her just a little to we her up. Kagome woke up in a panic and crying, but inuyasha kept her quiet and calmed her down letting

her know she was all right. "_That must have been some nightmare; she's so scared she's shaking." _"Kagome would you like me to sleep with you the rest of the night."

Kagome just shook her head yes because she was still crying into inyasha's chest. Inuyasha laid down beside kagome and wrapped one arm around her waist, "thank you inuyasha."

"Don't worry about just try and get you some sleep kagome. "_I love it when he sleeps with me or when he wraps his strong arms around me."_ The rest of the night kagome still

had nightmares but they weren't too bad. Every now and then she'd wake up but she would see inuyasha and lay back down with a smile on her face. In the morning inuyasha

noticed a mark on her neck that wasn't there yesterday. He looked down at kagome she was still asleep cuddled up to him which made him blush. He kissed her on the fore head to

wake her up. "You know I'm starting to like waking up like this," kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and asked her if she slept any better after he laid down with her. "I still

had nightmares but I slept a whole lot better then I would have if you weren't there." Inuyasha didn't tell kagome about that mark on her neck he kept it to himself. He didn't want to

say anything about it till he was sure of what it was. "Kagura I have a job for you, this after noon when inuyasha and kagome are by themselves I want you to take her and bring her

to me." "Yes naraku, but what about inuyasha," "you shouldn't have to worry about him if you're fast enough." Kagura shook her head and left the room to spy on inuyasha and

kagome. "Soon inuyasha you will pay for destroying my body and leaving me looking like this." "Man why I'm I stuck with this job. When I saw inuyasha destroy naraku I thought

he was really dead but all inuyasha did was destroy his body now he wants revenge."

A/N: Yes I know it's still short but the bright side is that it's longer then my other chapters. Don't you guys just love the way I brought naraku back into the story hehe. Yea I know I hate him to but some body has to be the villain here lol


	11. kidnapped

**A/N**: sorry it took me awhile to update was really busy didn't get much time to type my story, I would like to thank every one who as reviewed my story, Please review and let me know if i'm doing a good job

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inuyasha

_**Chapter 11 kidnapped **_

"So kagome what would you like to do today, we still need to find kagura and naraku's other minions to get the jewel from them so it can finally be whole again, or are you still

feeling weak from what that demon did." "I'm fine inuyasha and it would be nice to have the whole jewel again, but we don't have the slightest clue to where they could be hiding."

"Well we could always go back to the cliffs where we were attacked." "I don't know inuyasha, do you think we should just wait till we have a clue to where they could be." "Maybe

your right for all we know they could be watching us right now with kanna's mirror." Kagome and inuyasha stepped outside the hut to see what sango and miroku were doing, to see

if they had anything planned for today. But when they got outside there was no sign of miroku, sango, kilala, not even shippo. They were no where in sight, "I wonder where

everyone went, it's not like them just to leave and not tell us where they went." "Maybe they thought we were still asleep kagome and they didn't want to wake us. Besides

we have the rest of the day to our selves till they get back, which means complete privacy," Inuyasha blushed realizing what he just said out loud in front of kagome which made her

giggle and turn her face red. "So since we have the whole day to our selves then what do you want to do mister macho man hehe." "And what's that suppose to mean," "don't

worry inuyasha it's a complement no since in getting mad over it." "Oh, I don't know we could always go back to the pond or if you want we can go find one of those hot springs

you and sango like so much." Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to get in a hot spring again and finally stop smelling like a guy. "Um… kagome you okay," "huh…

um… yea, I was just thinking of how nice it would be to get in a hot spring." "Well I guess I know what you want to go," kagome smiled and they headed of into the forest just as

sango and them got back. "Do you think there awake yet miroku," "probably lets go in and check on them, there not here." "I bet they went looking for us," your probably right

shippo," "do you think we should go look for them miroku." Just then miroku and shippo hear sango screaming for miroku to hurry up and come outside. "Sango what is it, are you

alright?" "Yea I'm fine but look up there," sango pointed up to the sky where they saw kagura flying by. "I wonder what she's up to," "what ever it is it can't be good," "come on

sango lets follower her, shippo you stay here just incase inuyasha and kagome return." "No arguing here miroku," miroku and sango then headed off threw the forest following kagura.

_**Back with inyasha and kagome **_

"Kagome we've known each other for a long time and," "and what inuyasha, what are you trying to say." "Kagome awhile back I had something made for you," kagome stopped

walking and looked at inuyasha. Inuyasha got down on one knee, "I don't know how this goes but what I'm trying to say kagome is….. Will you marry me?" Kagome looked at

inuyasha with a shocked expression on her face as he held in his hand a diamond ring. It was nothing fancy but it was a real diamond ring. "I didn't want to ask till I was sure how

you felt about me." "Inu… Inuyasha I don't know what to say, it's beautiful." "Will you have me then, we don't have to get married right know we can wait till your older of course

and wait till your done with that school thing your always worried about." He slipt the ring on the still shocked kagome that she couldn't speak. Inuyasha looked down with a sad

expression on his face when she still hadn't answer him then he looked up at her and said, "Kagome even if you don't want to get married I still want you to have it." "But inuyasha I

…," but before kagome could finish the sentence kagura swooped in and grabbed kagome away from inuyasha. "Inuyasha……….," "let her go kagura," kagura smirked

and replied by saying" naraku has plans for this girl so if I let her go now, then I'll have to suffer the consequences." "Wait naraku… but naraku's dead how can that be, kagura get

back here with kagome." Inuyash took of after kagura screaming kagome's name, but was stopped by miroku and sango. "No, wait stop inuyasha, this could be a trap." "Let me go

miroku I have to save kagome, I don't care if it's a trap." Inuyasha looked into miroku's eyes and noticed he was serious about it, "Look inuyasha we want to help kagome as much

as you do but we can run into this without knowing naraku's plan." Inuyasha stopped trying to get past sango and miroku and just looked at them. "How do you even know if

naraku's still alive, how do you know if kagura is telling the truth or not, you saw me kill naraku with my bare hands." "Yes, I know inuyasha we saw you kill naraku but that doesn't

mean that kagura and kanna didn't figure out how to revive him." "Inuyasha lets just head back to the hut and think this threw miroku's right we don't need to go after kagome

without knowing what's going on." "Feh, fine have it your way, but if she dies some bodies going to pay." Back at the hut sango, miroku and inuyasha discussed the matter while

shippo was asleep they didn't want him to worry. "I'm leaving," "where are you going inuyasha," "outside get some air." Inuyasha went outside and stretched out on top of the hut gazing at the night sky.

"_Kagome I hope your alright, you never got the chance to answer me. I'm so stupid why did I ask you that it's obvious that you're going to say no. I was too_

_ caught up in your scent I didn't even notice kagura. I failed to protect you again."_Inuyasha took a big sign and looked threw the night's sky as if he could see kagome.

_ "Kagome I promise I'll save you no matter what it takes."_ Mean while with kagome, "let me go… I said let me go," "Forget it your wasting your time," kagura threw kagome in

a cell at naraku's castle and locked it behind her. "Naraku will see you tomorrow," with that said kagura left kagome there to cry._ "I wonder what naraku's going to do with me_

_, some mess I've gotten myself into this time_." Kagome then notice there was a window just big enough to fit threw but it was useless it had bars over it to keep her from

escaping. Instead she just looked out the window at the stars almost like she was looking at inuyasha. Then kagome looked down at her hand seeing the diamond ring on her finger

remembering what inuyasha asked her. _"Inuyasha…, so I wasn't dreaming he really did ask me, he's probably really upset right now, why didn't I just say yes, I love_

_ inuyasha a lot so why didn't I say yes. He probably thinks I hate him right now or he's blaming himself for what happened."_ (A/N: okay right now its going back and forth

showing inuyasha the kagome till they both finally go to sleep with the song, When your gone playing in the back ground by avril lavigne here's the lyrics at the bottom)

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

A/N: Will inuyasha rescue kagome, will kagome say yes, what could naraku be up to. You will all have to wait till chapter 12 for the answer, sorry for the wait, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter will be up so PLEASE review!


	12. The plan and answers

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and I hope to continue getting such wonderful reviews that make me put my chapters up quicker. Hope you enjoy this chapter )

**Disclaimer**- I do not own inuyasha unfortunately

_**Chapter 12 The Plot and Answers**_

"Wake up wench naraku has ordered to see you," Kagura walked in the cell and grabbed kagome pulling her up to her feet then dragging her down the hall the naraku's chambers.

"Here she is naraku just like you ordered, so can I go now." "Yes kagura you may go for now," as kagura disappeared into the shadows naraku turned his glaze towards kagome

who was looking at him with curiosity. "You're probably wondering why I'm still alive and what that mark is on the back of your neck." "Mark what mark," kagome reached her

hand to the back of her next to feel what he was talking about. But when she touched the spot it burned which she moved her hand immediately. But from what she could tell it was

like there was a jewel shard fragment in the back of her neck. "It hurts doesn't it kagome, that's a good thing it means the poisons working." "Poison what poison,_ what could he_

_ be talking about and I thought inuyasha killed him."_ "My dear kagome I've poisoned you by using a fake jewel shard that is imbedded in the back of your neck. The poison has

been slowly passing threw your body giving my complete control of you body and powers. Which I'll use to kill that annoying excuse of a half-demon inuyasha. Inuyasha thought he

could really kill me, but all he did was destroy my body while my heart lied dormant in kanna's mirror safe from that half-breed haha." "You want get away with this inuyasha will kill

you for sure this time." All that did was make naraku laugh, but then she saw a figure coming from the shadows, from what she could tell it was a boy. "Ko..haku…," was all

kagome could say as she saw the lifeless brother of sango walk in front of her. Kohaku then went behind kagome and grabbed her arms holding them behind her causing her to drop

to her knees. "Now kagome to make you one of my followers," as naraku walked toward kagome the back of her next started pulsing causing her to scream each time it did. Before

naraku was directly in front of she mustered the words "I.. w..ill… never kill inyasha." After she said the words naraku merly laughed then kagome's eyes changed from her beautiful

dark brown eyes to deep pools of nothingness, they were completely black. As her eyes were changing so were her clothes, she went from her school uniform to a long priestess

kimono it was red with black trails and white and black flowers coming from the bottom and top. It was truly beautiful and every time she is put under naraku's control the dress will

appear along with the change in her eyes. "Kagome kill inuyasha that is your order for when I call you." "Yes master naraku," "Kagura take kagome back for inuyasha to find and

make sure he finds her unconscious." "Yes naraku," kagura grabbed kagome by the arm and drugged her out of the castle. "Man she's just like kohaku now; she has those same

lifeless eyes as he does. Now where to dump her at, where inuyasha want find me but her." She saw a miniature water fall and remembered seeing inuyasha and kagome there in

kanna's mirror. Kagura got on top of the water fall while still on her feather and pushed kagome off, making he land hard on the concrete. Giving her a slit wound on her forehead

but it knocked kagome out of the trans and back to her old self, (remind you know kagome can still think and hear and all that she just can't control what she says or moves,

basically just like in the first movie when she's under a spell, btw when she hit the ground her clothes went back to normal as well). Inuyasha quickly stands up and starts smelling

again, "What's wrong inuyasha?" "I smell blood human blood," the inuyasha stepped out of the hut and realized that's kagome's blood he smells. With a shocked look on his face he

musters the words "Ka…kagome." Then inuyasha ran off into the direction in which the scent was coming from. "Wait for us inuyasha," but all miroku and sango heard was inuyasha

saying "it's kagome she's hurt." Inuyasha wasted no time getting to kagome but as he ran threw the forest his thoughts were "_kagome I'm coming please be alright, they better_

_ have not have hurt you."_ When inuyasha reached the miniature water fall he quickly jumped to the top where he saw his beloved lying with a little puddle of blood by her head. He

picked kagome up and propped her against his chest holding her close to him as if he was never to let her go again. Kagome managed to open her eyes barely to see a red blur in

front of her whispering her name softly. "Inu..inuyasha," "kagome are you alright," she shook her head yes but stopped from the pain of her now splitting headache. Kagome went to

say some thing to inuyasha but he shushed her telling her she shouldn't speak that she needed to save her energy, but kagome didn't listen she spoke any way. "Inu…yasha my

answer is yes," comprehending what she meant inuyasha smiled with tears in his eyes. "Really," kagome shook her head yes and passed out again this time from the pain. Inuyasha

picked kagome up bridle style just as miroku and sango arrived. "Is she alright inuyasha," Said sango in a sad and concerned voice to her friend. "Yea she should be alright she just

has a miner head injury that's all." Miroku and sango both took a sign of relief as they headed back for there campsite, but when inuyasha walked past miroku and sango they both

noticed an engagement ring on kagome's finger. "Miroku did you just see what I just saw," "an engagement ring on kagome's finger," sango shook her head yes but they were being

quiet so inuyasha couldn't hear them. They walked the rest of the way home smiles on their faces but not saying a word to inuyasha. _"Feh those two have been acting really_

_ strange since we got back to the hut I wonder what they're up to."_ But just then his thoughts were interrupted by miroku's voice asking him to follow him sango and shippo

outside. So inuyasha gets up from where he was sitting by kagome and heads outside, (the poor soul he has no idea what he's getting himself into). "You're engaged to kagome,"

"wh..what, how the hell did you guys find out," they took glances at each other then sango spoke up finally. "When you walked by me and miroku with kagome in your arms we saw

the ring on her finger." The miroku had to but in by saying, "Did you just now propose to her when you found her," "well no not exactly." "Well," "Well what," "are you going to tell

us or are we going to have to ask kagome." "Why the hell should I tell you, you should just mind your own dam business." "Besides you don't need to wake her up she needs her

rest." "Come on inuyasha tell us when and what did she say already," "if I tell you will you shut up already," they all screamed yes at inuyasha so loud it hurt his ears. "Fine not that

it's any of you business I proposed to her the day she was kidnapped, but kagura took her away from me before she could answer." "But when I found her today the last thing she

said to me was yes before she passed," inuyasha smiled as he said that. Every one cheered and told inuyasha how happy they were for him. Then miroku took sango by the hand

and told her he needed to talk to her about some thing. Shippo stayed outside and played with kilala while inuyasha went in side and sat down by kagome. He ran his fingers threw

her hair thinking to himself, _"my kagome."_(hmm…. Maybe I should just stop here, crowd starts yelling and throwing anything they can find at you, okay, okay I'll continue the

story no since in getting violent.)

**With sango and miroku**

Miroku takes sango to a field where there were a few pink and blue flowers on the ground, the moon was completely full and the stars shown brightly, there was no one around

to hear there conversation, sango glanced at miroku wondering what could possibly be wrong, then she looked at the sky thinking how beautiful it was here. "Sango we've known

each other a long time, and …..," miroku grabbed sango by the hand and got right in front of her to look her in the eyes. Turning sango's face ten shades of red, "mir…oku what

are you trying to say." As she looked into his deep brown eyes as if trying to find answers.

A/N: so sorry to stop here but I had to leave you in suspense, what will the monk say, will naraku make kagome kill inuyasha, will kagome tell inuyasha what naraku told her or will it be to late, review to find out what happens, and please let me know what you think about it so far so PLEASE review! )


	13. can it really be over

**A/N**: okay here's chapter 13 and I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the ideas, suggestions and of course all the wonderful reviews

**Disclaimer**: man it's so hard to type this but I have to say it I do not own inuyasha /sigh, alright I said it you can get off my back now

_**Chapter 13 Can It Really Be Over**_

Miroku looked down to the ground then pulled sango over to down into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her. Sango was really red now, "sango I've been wanting to tell

you something for awhile and I guess seeing inuyasha get his courage to finally tell kagome how he feels gave me mine to tell you how I feel." "Yes what is it miroku," miroku took a

long sigh then spoke once more. "I love you sango," sango's eyes widened and her heart started pounding in her chest. "There I said it sango I love you and I always have," "really

miroku because… I…I love you to." Miroku's face was now the same shade of red sango was, and then he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as well. "Oh sango you don't

know how happy you've just made me," he finally stopped blushing and looked at the women in his arms, who turned around to look her beloved in the face. Miroku tilted sango's

face towards him and kissed her on the lips ever so lightly. We better go back and see if kagome and inuyasha are alright. All sango could do was shake her head yes because she

was still shocked and speechless what the monk had said. Then they got up and started heading back to camp but instead of just walking besides each other sango held miroku's

hand the whole way back to camp. They stopped outside of the hut when they noticed inuyasha sitting in the tree. "Inuyasha are you okay, is there some thing wrong with kagome,"

"No she's fine sango she's resting, I came here to keep a look out, so what were you to up to or do I need to ask." Miroku shot inuyasha one of those looks letting inuyasha know

he'll tell him later. Sango just wrapped her arms around the monk smiling and told inuyasha they were doing nothing before she went inside to check on her friend. Inuyasha jumped

down in front of the monk after sango went in with kagome to get her sleeping bag out. "So what were you two up to," "well I, I told sango how I felt I figured since you could do it

then I could." "Well what did she say cause clearly she didn't slap you." Miroku's face started to turn red at inuyasha's words then he finally answered the annoyed half-demon.

"She said she loved me," inuyasha started to laugh a little then spoke out "wow I guess kagome was right, and to think I didn't believe her one minute, I never thought you two

would be together after all the times she's slap you." Miroku sighed then rubbed the place where sango normally slaps the mess out of him then told inuyasha, "yeah, but she didn't

out of love." "Your messed up monk," "you coming in inuyasha or are you staying out here tonight?" "I think I'll sleep out here tonight, go get you some sleep monk." Miroku went

inside, while inuyasha sat propped up against the tree. Later that night when every one was asleep kagome started changing. "Kill inuyasha, kill inuyasha," kagome opened her eyes

now they were deep pools of nothingness; they were no longer her beautiful brown eyes. Her clothes changed now they are the beautiful kimono, as she stood up to start walking

she removed the bandage from her head and grabbed her bow. She slowly walked out of the hut not making any noise to wake up the others. When she got outside she was greeted

by her hanyou. He pulled her into a hug causing her to start crying, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay kagome, is your head still hurting," kagome was doing

her best to resist naraku but his hold over her was to strong and as she fought she could feel her self losing strength. Then inuyasha noticed her eyes and that she had her bow, he

didn't ask where she got the kimono. Kagome was screaming in her head for inuyasha to get away from her but she couldn't speak no matter how hard she tried. "Kagome…," she

wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as best she could, inuyasha could feel her trembling. Kagome finally managed to say "inu…yasha, please stay away from

me," she tried to say more but lost her voice again. Inuyasha backed away from kagome a bit, "what are you saying kagome I could never stay away from you." That made kagome

start crying even more, she fell to her knees when her neck started pulsing again. Now all kagome could do was watch her beloved die she was too weak to fight anymore, but she

still tried. Kagome stood up and loaded her arrow, then aimed it at inuyasha. Inuyasha backed up still looking at kagome with a confused look on his face. "INUYASHA PLEASE

GET AWAY FROM ME HE"S MAKNG ME KILL YOU, I CAN"T FIGHT HIM ANYMORE." Kagome managed to scream that to inuyasha while she still had the arrow

aimed at him. Then it downed on him, "_she's being controlled so she doesn't hate me, but how can I free her."_Kagome's screaming woke up sango and Miroku and caused

them to come outside to see what was going on. But when they stepped out side they could see inuyasha backed up against the tree, with already one arrow in his shoulder.

"Kagome, what are you doing, I thought you loved inuyasha why are you trying to kill him?" Inuyasha looked at sango then said," kagome's not doing it on her own free will,

naraku's making her and the more she fights him the weaker she's been getting." "Poor kagome, we have to help her some how," "don't worry sango if anyone can save kagome its

inuyasha, I don't know what we can do to help her." "Die inuyasha," this time when kagome spoke she didn't sound like herself at all, it was like at that moment she was kikyo and

it was 50 years ago all over again. "KAGOME SNAPP out of it your way stronger then naraku don't let him beat you down." "_Inuyasha…, please get away from me,"_ Kagome

dropped her arrow after the second one she hit inuyasha with. They both started walking over to each other kagome put her hand and inuyasha's chest right where his heart was,

and he wrapped his arms around her as if he was going to give her a hug. The he heard her voice in a light whisper saying, "_I'm sorry inuyasha." _Then from kagome's hand she

blasted him in the chest with her miko powers sending him crashing into the tree. His last words before he passed out was, _"kagome,"_"INUYASHA…," the crystal filled with

poison that was in the back of kagome's neck came out when she screamed his name as she ran towards him. But kagome still had the poison in her body and since she was

deifying naraku it was killing her slowly. When she grabbed a hold of inuyasha she held him close to her repeating the words "_I'm sorry inuyasha_, don't you dare die on me, you

promised me that we'd be together forever. You stronger then this you can't die, I need you inuyasha." She was now trying to say this threw tears as the hanyou laid in her lap. Just

then dark clouds came rolling in and in the distance you could see a little boy. Sango turned her attention from kagome to the small boy in the distance then realized who it was.

"Kohaku…," sango started walking towards her little brother, "Sango don't it could be a trap." "I don't care miroku," "that's right sango go to him," miroku turned his head to see

where the voice was coming from. Then in the black cloud there sat naraku, "naraku you bastard get down here and fight me." "I didn't come here for you monk, I came to get my

prize," "what prize," "why inuyasha's head of course," "why would you want inuyasha's head?" "I don't want it kikyo does," miroku started wide eyed at naraku, "then what could

you possibly gain from this, besides inuyasha being killed." "Kikyo promised me the jewel," miroku couldn't think of anything more to say, he looked in the direction sango went in

and saw her and kohaku fighting. He went to go help her but was stopped by kagura, "so sorry monk but you want be getting in the way." Kagome was still holding inuyasha in her

arms crying, when she looked up at naraku who was coming towards her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM…," "you dare to deify me wench," "you don't control me anymore

naraku; I'm no longer one of your puppets." "You think you could really defeat me, your dieing as we speak, because of the poison that's still in your body haha." Kagome stood

up with her bow and arrow in her hand, her body was shaking she was getting weaker by the minute. "You can barely even stand, you should just back down right now" kagome

looked down still tears in her eyes, then remembered all the times when her friends never had given up, she new that they would fight to the death if it came to it, then she

remembered what inuyasha told her, "_never giver up kagome, you're the strongest person I know in so many ways and that's one of the reasons I love you so much."_

Kagome then spoke but it was very faint, "never," "what was that wench," she looked up at him with tears flowing from her eyes. "Never, I'm not just going to run away and hide,

for once I can finally save my friends instead of them getting hurt to save me!" "Kagome you can't your to weak to kill naraku on your own," "watch me." With the last bit of her

strength and all of her power she shot naraku but missed, naraku lunged at kagome as she started to fall and cut up her chest. "KAGOME…," kagome fell to the ground landing

beside inuyasha. Inuyasha started to move at the sound of kagome's voice and managed to open his eyes a little. "Ka…go…me," "INUYASHA…. You've got to save kagome,

get her out of her, she broke free of naraku's grasp but I'm afraid it's too late." Inuyasha looked down panicing at kagome and didn't see her breathing at all. He quickly threw his

hand in his chest wound to get blood on his hands like he was going to do blades of blood but instead he tilted kagome's head up and dripped the blood in her mouth hoping it

wasn't to late. "Your still alive I see inuyasha, but no matter, it want be like that for long." "Feh, you think some arrow could kill me, you're one to talk I could of sworn I killed

you." "You didn't kill me at all inuyasha the only thing you got rid of that day was my heart now I'm back to get rid of you." Inuyasha looked around to see what was going on, he

could see sango fighting her brother and miroku fighting kagura, then he looked down and he saw kagome lying on the ground at his feet. Inuyasha whispered to himself, "_kagome..._

_ I'm so sorry I couldn't save you,"_ letting a tear fall on his beloved kagome then turned to fight naraku, with a determine look in his eyes. A couple of minutes later inuyasha

dropped to the ground, so had miroku and sango, breathing hard inuyasha tried to stand up again but failed to he'd lost to much blood, he was to weak to stand and fight. But just

then kagome started to glow blue and rise to her feet. (hmmm….. maybe I should stop here and let ya'll wonder what's going to happen next, dodges a knife that was thrown at me,

okay, okay man can't you people take a joke shessh, oh well on with the story). Kagome now had claws, fangs, dog ears, and her hair was longer. Her wounds that naraku had

applied to her chest was gone, she looked at inuyasha then towards naraku, her look scared naraku but he didn't show it, (man if looks could kill) he could see it in her eyes that she

had unlimited powers. Kagome didn't speak, she bent down and picked up her arrows and aimed one at naraku. Everyone had stopped fighting even kohaku to watch what was

happening before there very eyes. Shippo jumped down from the tree that he was in, and walked up to kagome. "Kagome…," kagome didn't answer him, she just kept her eyes on

naraku, she pulled back the arrow but before she let go on the arrow she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Die naraku." But kagome's arrow missed naraku, "looks like you missed

me," kagome smirked at naraku, which made him look at her with confusion. "Who said I was aiming at you," naraku's eyes widened as he looked at he shattered mirror beside

him. Be fore naraku could attack kagome, he vanished, but his last words were," Damn you wench," with that done kagome walked over to kohaku, who was sitting on the ground

by his unconsions sister crying. When he loked up at kagome he started to back away but looked at her face and realized she wasn't going to hurt him. She placed her hand on his

back where the shard was and took it from his back but left her hand there as it started to turn green. She let go of kohaku and walked towards kagura, who was in shock, she

could feel her heart beat in her chest again. "_I'm free_, if you dare try to kill me, I'll kill your friend before you can even touch me." Kagome looked down at miroku, who was

watching her and breathing very hard. She looked up at kagura when she began to spoke again. "Look, I'm not after the jewel and I don't feel like messing with you people

anymore, I'm finally free to live my own life." Kagura got on her feather and flew away when she saw kagome turn and walk back towards inuyasha. "Ka…gome," she looked

down and smiled at inuyasha but faded as the blue light disappeared, causing her half- demon powers to leave as well turning her back into a human. Kagome fell to the ground

down by inuyasha, and didn't move. Miroku managed to get up to his feet and went over to his beloved sango to make sure she was alright. He sat down beside her and pulled her

up into his arms, sango opened her eyes a little to she miroku holding her, she smiled weakly and laid her head against his chest. "Is she okay miroku," "she's fine Shippo she just

needs to get some rest." His voice trailed off as he looked over at kagome and inuyasha. "But I don't know about inuyasha and kagome, Shippo do you think you can help me get

them in the hut." Shippo shook his head yes, as miroku picked up sango and brought her inside. Shippo got kagome and inuyasha on kilala and they took them in the hut to miroku.

A/N: well there's chapter 13 hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the wait but school keeps me busy, wish school was over with, I'll try to get Chapter 14 The recovery up this weekend or even tomorrow but I'm not making any promises.


	14. The Recovery

**A/N:** sorry for the wait but I was hoping to get 70 reviews before I put this chapter up, and plus my internet stop working for awhile, then my computer broke which got me way behind, hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far and I'd like to thank everyone who has read or reviewed my story so far.

**Disclaimer:** okay, okay, man I'm tiered of you people nagging me to say this I know everyone wishes they own him so do I but unfortunately I don't own inuyasha (starts crying) hope you're happy now

_**Chapter 14 The Recovery **_

Later that night sango was feeling much better and helped miroku bandage kagome and inuyasha's wounds as she watched her little brother play with kilala and shippo. She was so

happy to have kohaku back and the love of her life right be side her. She would be even happier if she knew that her two friends were okay, she doesn't know if their going to live

or die, the thought of this made sango start crying but miroku was there to comfort her and to ensure her that everything was alright. They had forgotten about the shikon jewel, until

shippo found pieces of it over where inuyasha and kagome were lying by the tree. "What do you think we should do with it miroku, maybe we can put it together." "No, lets just set

it by kagome she's the only one besides kikyo who can purify the jewel." Sango shook her head yes to the monk and got up slowly because of her injury on her right side from when

she was fighting her brother, and placed it in the hut next to kagome. But when she walked in she noticed inuyasha up and with kagome in his arms with his back against the wall. He

looked up at sango and she could tell he was in pain, she knew he shouldn't be sitting up like that but she didn't want to bother him. Sango smiled at inuyasha letting him know that

she was happy that her friend was alright but the she looked down at kagome in his lap, she almost started to cry again at the thought of losing her best friend, but walked outside

before she did and sat down in the monk's lap holding him close to her. Kohaku and shippo looked at one another and looked back at sango, "do you think she'll be alright shippo,"

"she'll be fine, she has miroku with her and besides I think everyone is just as worried about kagome and inuyasha as she is, kagome's the one who brought us all together and I

guess you could say she's kind of been like a mother to me since mine died, and I couldn't imagine what it would be like with out her." "Oh," shippo looked down as a tear started

to fall down his cheek but quickly wiped it away before any one saw it, "_I have to be strong for the others I mustn't give in. Kagome, inuyasha I hope you're alright."_

Kohaku went back to playing with kilala and shippo not wanting to disturb his sister.

**With inuyasha and kagome**

After sango placed the jewel by kagome and left they didn't noticed it starting to glow. Inuyasha had drifted into sleep with kagome in his arms and didn't notice it till he woke up to

a bright light. The light was not only coming from the jewel but also from kagome. She was glowing a light purple and started to rise from inuyasha's lap. "Ka…Kagome…,"

inuyasha said almost so quietly that no one could hear him. The now glowing jewel lifted from the ground to appear right in front of kagome, it formed a circle formation with two

single shards and the bigger almost complete jewel and started spinning slowly till kagome grabbed the pieces with her powers slowly putting the jewel back together. Inuyasha just

sat there with a confused look on his face, He would have already been up with his arms around kagome but his wounds were too bad for him even to move.

**With Sango and Miroku **

Sango and miroku noticed the glow coming from the hut and wasted no time getting into the hut to check on inuyasha and kagome. When they entered the hut they saw kagome

glowing with pieces of the jewel floating in front of her in a circle, but what scared them the most is that she was wearing the same kimono she was wearing when she was under

naraku's spell. They then saw inuyasha sitting against the wall he was looking at kagome with a scared yet confused shocked expression on his face. The young priestess before them had a look that

didn't look like the miko they new. She looked almost like the priestess midoriko (I think that's how you spell, sorry if it isn't) and a lot like kikyo at the same time.

**Kagome's pov**

"What's happening to me," kagome's sprit was in the light blue demintion, there was no one in sight. Then in front of her appeared the priestess midoriko, "midoriko, i'm I dead,

where i'm I," "you're not dead your in the sprit world." Kagome gave the priestess in front of her a confused look but let her talk anyway. "I wanted to thank you for putting the

jewel of four souls back together again. You've done something me nor any other priestess could of done, I am for ever grateful." Just then an image appeared behind midoriko, she

could she what was happening while she was in the realm. In the image she saw inuyasha getting up and coming towards her, but fell and lost conscious again. Kagome could see her

friends running towards inuyasha with worried expressions on there face as inuyasha's wounds had reopened from moving. "Inuyasha," midoriko turned back to look at kagome and

could tell at that moment how she was feeling for inuyasha and saw the scared look on her face thinking that inuyasha had died. "You care for that half-breed don't you," at

midoriko's words tears started rolling down kagome's face and she managed to say "yes" in a whisper. "Then I know how to show you how thankful I am by doing this," midoriko

pointed a finger at the hanyou and it glowing a light green just as kagome's hand did when she placed it on kohaku's back. Kagome saw inuyasha open his eyes barley as the light

faded. "Kagome you're the only one I know that has be able to keep the jewel away from the wrong hands and put it back to gather, you have a very caring heart and I wish

you well." As everything started to go black kagome managed to say "thank you priestess midoriko," before returning back to her realm with inuyasha and the others.

**Normal pov**

Inuyasha forced him self to get off the wall to run towards the glowing miko afraid that naraku was still controlling her that he wasn't dead at all. But he fell before he reached her

causing the others to run to his aid. All of a sudden there was a bright glow from the now completed jewel in kagome's hand. As the light started to dim down the others could see

kagome falling back down to her feet and slowly being placed back down beside inuyasha. The kimono she was wearing now had faded back to her normal school uniform. They

didn't notice inuyasha glow a bright green then it disappear, as he opened his eyes barely but them closing them for the pain he was feeling was to great.

Kagome opened her eyes whispering "inu…yasha," "Kagome your alive," yelled shippo as he jumped on his friend, while she started to sit up crying tears of join that his friend was

okay. Kagome patted the little kitsu on the back letting him now she was just as happy as he was. Kagome looked down at the hanyou that laid beside her, his head propped up

with her bag. She quickly looked back at the kitsu in her arms still hugging her close as a single tear ran down her face. "Shippo why don't you and kohaku go back outside and give

kagome some time only, we'll be out there in a minute." Shippo nodded his head yes at the monk's words as he and kohaku went outside. Miroku then turned his attention back at

kagome; sango got up from beside miroku and wrapped her arms around her friend, letting her cry and at the same time trying to let her know it was okay. But she knew herself that

it wasn't and then she began to cry a little herself but stopped so it wouldn't upset kagome even more. "Its okay kagome inuyasha is one of the strongest people I know; he'll be

okay just please stop crying." While sango was comforting kagome miroku was inspecting inuyasha to see how bad of shape he was in. He looked up at sango as she gave him a

pleading look to tell her he was alright. But miroku didn't say anything he just gave her a look telling her he need to talk to her outside which meant it wasn't good. Sango let go as

kagome stopped crying and gave her a reassuring smile before she left the hut to go and talk to miroku. Kagome could tell by the look in her friend's eyes that inuyasha wasn't going

to be okay. She wanted to start crying again at the thought of inuyasha dieing but didn't. Kagome looked down and closed her eyes remembering all the good and bad times she had

with inuyasha which made her even sadder. Then a thought came to mind, she had remembered midoriko pointing her finger with a green light at the image of inuyasha. "_Maybe she_

_ healed him and he's just sleeping, no then miroku would have been happy not disappointed or maybe midoriko was trying to tell me to do it." _Questions kept racing threw

her mind till some one grabbed her hand and held it tight breaking her out of her thoughts. When she looked to see who it was, it was…..

A/N: I know cliffy but I had to it was killing me to do it, who grabbed kagome's hand, will inuyasha be alright or will he die, what was it midoriko could have been trying to show kagome, review to find out. Again so sorry for the wait, pleas let me know what you think of this chapter


	15. You're okay

**A/N: ** here's chapter 15 hope you like it I like to thank everyone who has read my story and who have reviewed, it really keeps me going. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post chapters 

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own inuyasha; if I did do you think I would be wasting my time doing this, shoot…. I'd be creating more episodes

_**Chapter 15**_** You're Okay**

_Flash back_

_Questions kept racing threw her mind till some one grabbed her hand and held it tight breaking her out of her thoughts. _

_When she looked to see who it was, it was….._

_End of flash back_

Inuyasha, his eyes were closed but he held her hand in his squeezing it as if to ease her mind of her thoughts. Kagome held inuyasha's hand back and tears started to roll down her

face again, knowing that her inu was okay. "Ka… kagome, please don't cry I hate it when you're sad." "Inuyasha….," kagome flung herself on top of inuyasha holding him as if she

was hanging on for her life. She never wanted inuyasha to leave her or even think about him leaving, she loved him so much that the thought of losing him scared her to death. When

she landed on him it caused him to wince in pain a little but he ignored it and held the crying young girl in his arms. She was so scared of losing him; she lost it she was shaking

uncontrollably in his arms as she cried. "Shush kagome… its okay… I'm here for you," sango and miroku had ran back into the hut when they heard kagome start to cry even

louder and they saw kagome on inuyasha with his arms around her rubbing her back, his eyes open enough to see kagome. Sango to started crying as she ran and hugged inuyasha

and kagome, happy that her friends were okay miroku simply smiled and wondered "_how could he still be alive, his wounds are very bad." _He didn't care he was just glad things

were going back like the way it use to be but better. As inuyasha drifted into incuriousness again, it started to freak kagome out. "INUYASHA, NO YOU CAN'T, DON'T

LEAVE ME, she said you would be alright." Kagome screamed this at the top of her lungs threw her tears. Miroku gave sango a look when she look at miroku for her to leave

kagome with inuyasha a while. When sango got up to walk out of the hut kagome hung on to inuyasha even more crying and begging him to wake up. Then it dawned on her, she

could save him, she could do what midoriko did. But she'd have to hurry before it was too late; she lifted herself up from inuyasha and placed two hands on his chest. "Please let this

work," kagome closed her eyes and used all her heart and soul to gain as much power to heal inuyasha, to bring him back to her. The jewel glowed a bright green causing her hands

to glow very bight. "INUYASHA YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME, NOT NOW, I… need you." Her hands stopped glowing and she fell on inuyasha, he still hasn't

moved, which caused her to start crying again. "It didn't work, oh inuyasha, please don't leave me," She closed her eyes tight and cried into his chest. She gasped in shock, when

she felt arms wrap around her waist, "Kagome I could never leave you." Inuyasha had spoken it in a whisper "inu…yasha," she looked up to see inuyasha staring at her. "Inuyasha

you're okay, don't you dare scare me like that again." He just smiled at kagome and kissed her on the forehead and held her close to him, "_I promise I'll try not to kagome."_

Inuyasha continued rubbing kagome's back, and then running his fingers threw her hair till she fell asleep. Then he laid his head down on hers and fell asleep himself.

Outside with shippo and the others

Shippo had been listening at the hut when he heard kagome start screaming. He pulled off the wall with a big smile on his face jumping in sango's arms screaming he's okay. Sango

hugged the little kitsu in her arms then went inside. She saw that inuyasha and kagome were sleeping so she grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. She gasped as some one

wrapped there arms around her and pulled her close to them. She looked to see that it was miroku then turned away from his gaze blushing. She finally turned around and matched

his embrace, shippo just turned around with an, oh boy look on his face. Kohaku sat there a little confused but turned around as well, while miroku held sango he could tell that she

was tried, so he let her go and walked over to her sleeping bag and unrolled it for her then got up and placed her in it. He went over to his usual spot against the wall to fall sleep till

he opened his eyes hearing his named being called. "Miroku…," "yes, what is my dear sango," sango blushed a little, "do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" Miroku

nodded his head yes and walked back over to sango watching her making the sleeping bag bigger then grabbing another blanket to wrap around them. He laid down and cuddled up

to her then shortly fell asleep with sango in his arms. Shippo and kohaku fell asleep on kilala, (she's in her big form) and kagome was asleep on inuyasha. The next day every one

was up and sitting around the fire, discussing the events that happened yesterday. "So is naraku really dead this time," "I don't know sango but there's one way to know for sure, I

had forgotten to check last time." Miroku held up his right hand and started to take of the beads, every one was behind him just in case, but to there surprise when he removed the

cloth, his hand was fine, there was no longer a hole in his hand naraku was truly dead. Miroku bowed his head as a single tear ran down his cheek, "I thought I'd never see the day."

Everyone cheered and hugged there friend with tears of joy rolling down the girls face and inuyasha patting him on the back saying, "We did it guys." Kagome let go of miroku sitting

down with a smile on her face cuddled up to inuyasha watching sango squeeze miroku. "_The jewel is finally complete and naraku is dead everyone can finally be at peace."_

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the village tomorrow and tell kaede the goods news. "That's a great idea kagome," cried shippo for he was happy that he was going to get to see

kaede again. Later that day kohaku bid his sister fare well, he was going to go back to the village and pay his respects to his people. Sango hugged her brother good bye as he got

on kilala. "You'll come back want you," "sure thing sis kilala will help me find you." Kohaku smiled and waved good bye to every one as he disappeared in the distance on kilala.

"Will you be okay sango; you could have gone with him you know." "I know miroku, but I belong here with you guys and besides i'm just glad kohaku's alive." Sango looked down

then whispered some thing only inuyasha could hear, "_thank you kagome."_ After things quieted down everyone just spent the day relaxing and enjoying each others company.

Inuyasha laid in a near by tree deep in thought and miroku and sango were talking by the fire outside, shippo was eating some pocky that kagome gave him and kagome was leaning

against the door frame of the hut watching her hanyou as a thought came to mind when she realized what inuyasha was thinking about. "_wait a minute the jewels complete and_

_ naraku's dead that means hes had his revenge for kikyo, which means he has to leave me, but this time he can't come back, he promised her and he always tries to keep_

_ his promises. I'm such a fool, I went ahead and decided to be with inuyasha knowing that one day I was going to lose him, I just didn't think it would be this soon."_

**A/N:** hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as enjoyed typing it, I'm going back and fixing chapters 1-6 to where they make a little more since, and if you would my friend darkness68 is a new comer and a friend of mine and I would really appreciate it if you would check out his story. It's a made up one that I've been kind of helping him with so if you would please go check it out. Well let me know what you thought of this chapter, the next one should be up soon so PLEASE REVIEW! Again thanks


	16. Fox demon twins

**A/N: ** This chapter is for all you shippo lovers, I know I haven't put him in the story much but I try to. So sorry for the wait I was very busy and distracted with other fanfics I was reading, I guess I forgot I need to update lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha yet, one day he'll be mine all mine, but for now I sadly do not own him

**Chapter 16 Fox-demon twins**

As the gang was on there way to kaede's, sango and kagome noticed shippo lagging behind with a sad look on his face. "Poor shippo it just dawned on me, I haven't really been

paying that much to shippo lately, don't get me wrong I try but…," "I know what you mean kagome I haven't really spending that much time with him either." "I feel so bad, I wish

there was a way to cheer him up." "What he needs is a friend, his on age to play with that way he want be alone." "That's a great idea sango but where are we going to find a village

with a lot of kinds there, and besides with inuyasha with us and the monk we don't really stay long." "Good point kagome we'll think of something sooner or later." Both the girls let

out a sigh and continue walking catching up with the boys who were way up ahead lost in there own conversation. "I wonder what those two could be talking about; they never talk

this long without the miroku getting slapped or inuyasha getting hit with sutras." "Beats me sango your guess is as good as mine but i'm just glad there finally getting along." "Me too,

boys are so dumb," "you got that right," "hey I heard that wench." Sango and kagome looked at each other then started busting out laughing. Inuyasha just brushed them off by

saying "keh" and went back to the conversation he was having with miroku. Kagome stopped and turned around to shippo who was even further away; by the looks of it he was

lost in his thoughts. "_Ever since kagome and inuyasha been together, now sango and miroku no one pays me any attention any more. Kagome and sango try to but then_

_ are taken away from me by inuyasha or miroku then I'm left alone again."_ Shippo was broken out of his thoughts by some one calling his name. "Shippo…," he looked up to

see kagome calling him. "Would you like to sit on my shoulders," but after kagome said the word sit there was a loud thump then muffled cursing to be heard about "_stupid beads"_

and _"stupid wench always sitting me."_ Kagome turned around to see inuyasha in a crater slowly getting out, "I'm so sorry inuyasha I didn't mean to…." But she was cut of by

inuyasha, "When will you take these damn beads off of me," he turned around and started to walk off leaving kagome and the others behind. "_Stupid wench, why want she take_

_ these stupid beads off, there of no use to her now any way since we've became mates."_ Inuyasha blushed at the thought him and kagome were finally together now. "_But she's_

_ not completely my mate yet there's one more thing I have to do before were completely together." _Inuyasha let out a big sigh and turned around to see the others catching up

to him, shippo on kagome's shoulders, miroku and sango walking side by side with each others arm wrapped around the others waist. Inuyasha smiled as kagome grabbed his hand

as she walked by him turning him the other direction heading off to kaeda's hut. She laid her head down on his shoulder and continued walking with the little kitsune on her other

shoulder. Up ahead they could see a village outside you could see a group of kids playing tag and chasing each other around. Kagome saw the kits face light up when he saw the

other kids; kagome turned to sango and smiled which in return sango smiled back. They were both thinking the same thing, "_This is perfect I can't believe I forgot about the_

_ other village, we never went threw it always around it, never thought there would be this many kids, the only problem now is talking inuyasha into staying a couple of_

_ nights." _ As the gang got closer they could make out the kids in the front that were playing. There were two twin fox- demons a boy and a girl, and there was another boy and girl

but they were human. The girl fox had black tale and hair tied up in a red bow. Her eyes were a light gold and she was wearing black kimono pants with a shirt like shippo's except

hers was red with black leaves, and the vest she was wearing was black blending in with the color of her hair and tale. Her twin brother looked the same as she did except his eyes

were brown and his shirt was a navy blue matching the bow in his hair and his leaves on his shirt was also black along with his pants and vest. The other two kids with them both had

dark brown hair and brown eyes, the boy seemed to be the eldest of the two he wore a green and black kimono and his sister wore a pink and white one. The sun started to go

down so the gang decided to stay the night in the village. Kagome and sango didn't stopped smiling which started to creep out the boys a little except shippo who didn't really notice

he was two busy thinking about the two fox-demons he saw earlier, he was mainly thinking about the girl. Inuyasha sat down by kagome and nuzzled his face against her neck, "you

okay kagome," "couldn't be better," "you sure," kagome nodded her head yes and snuggled against inuyasha's chest looking at sango, who had the same smile on her as she did,

until she drifted off to sleep laying on her hanyou. Inuyasha looked down noticing that kagome had went to sleep he wrapped a blanket around them and propped back up against

the wall before falling asleep himself. Shippo slept with kilala, while sango and miroku slept together. Shippo couldn't wait till in the morning he was going to find those kids

tomorrow. The next day shippo awoke bright and early and left to go outside to see if he could find the kids he saw playing yesterday. As he turned the corner he fell being ran into

by a little girl. Shippo sat up to see what knocked him down then turned a bright red, before him was the girl fox demon. She slowly got up and turned to see who she had run into.

"Oh I'm sorry; I haven't seen you around here before, my names nozomi." "Its okay, my names shippo, I came here yesterday traveling with my friends." "Oh yea you were with

that monk, half-demon, priestess, exterminator and that cat demon." "Yep," in the distance they heard a boy yelling, "Ready or not here I come." "Oh, no," "What is it nozomi," "I

was suppose to be hiding, here follow me." Nozomi grabbed shippo's hand and ran toward some barrels in the opposed direction the voice came. Shippo blushed because she was

holding his hand which made her blush when she saw his face. "_She's so pretty,"_ "so who's coming after us anyway," "my brother tomo." "Oh, I get it you guys are playing hide

and seek." Nozomi smiled and nodded her head yes before dunking behind the barrel from her brother.

Te next day shippo woke bright and early and left to go outside to see if he could find those kids he was playing with early. He left without saying a word to the others, since they

were all still asleep at least he thought they were. Inuyasha had notice him leave, "_I wonder where that little runts going to in such a hurry."_ Inuyasha looked down seeing that

kagome was still peacefully asleep in his arms, he smiled and laid his head back down on hers with one hand running threw her hair and the other on the small of her back pulling her

closer to him without waking her up. "_She almost looks like an angle in her sleep, she's so peaceful."_ He looked around noticing the monk and sango were still asleep as well,

with sango cuddled up to miroku. His smile soon faded as a thought came to his mind. "_Kikyo, I'm suppose to go hell with you now that naraku is gone, I just can't do that_

_ now, I'm not going to leave kagome again, I don't want to hurt her any more then I've already done. How I'm I going to tell her I don't want to go with her, I just want_

_ her to rest in peace."_ "Inu…yasha," kagome's voice broke him out of his thoughts as the young girl stirred in his arms. "I'm here kagome, just go back to sleep, it's too early in the

morning." Kagome nodded her head yes, then cuddled closer to inuyasha, but before she drifted back to sleep she asked inuyasha a question. "Inuyasha do you think we could stay

in the village two more days?" "Why, I thought you wanted to hurry up and get to kaedes." "I do but it's nice here and I'm not in that big of a hurry to get there," kagome opened

one eye and realized that it wasn't working so she thought of another way to get inuyasha to let them stay two more days. "If we stay two more days maybe we could get a hut of

our own." "Fine, you win we'll stay two more days as long as I'm away from that monk, I swear if he gives me one more of those perverted looks then…," "I know you'll kill him."

Kagome closed her eyes back and snuggled back up to her hanyou satisfied that she talked him into letting them stay two more nights. Inuyasha let out a big sigh and wrapped his

arms around kagome pulling her closer to him (if that were possibly), then nuzzling her nose in her hair. "_Hopefully shippo can find him a friend or maybe even a girlfriend."_

Kagome smiled then drifted back off into a deep sleep.

"Found you," "shippo run come on follow me we have to get to the tree before he gets us." Nozomi and shippo bounded off to the tree in the distance with Tomo not far behind.

"Base, hehe looks like your it again," "oh, come on, I've been it twice already, it's your turn." "It's not till you can get me," tomo turned and saw shippo next to nozomi out of

breathe like her and him was. "Who's that," "oh, I'm sorry this is shippo he came to the village yesterday with those people." "Well it's nice to see another fox around these parts,

my names tomo if you already didn't know." "Hi, it's nice to meet you," "shippo would you like to hang out with me and my brother till are friends come out then we can introduce

you to them." "Sure," "_I'm sure the gang want worry about me being gone, they probably don't even know I'm gone."_

"Kagome have you seen shippo today," "no, have you seen him inuyasha," "Yea, the little runt sunk out this morning while you guys were still asleep, he's probably with those kids

we saw yesterday." Kagome and sango looked at each other and smiled, there plan was working perfectly. "So inuyasha when do we do head back to kaedes or are we staying

here a couple more days." Inuyasha looked over to kagome; she was giving him her pleading look along with the puppy eyes, he let out a big sigh then looked back over at miroku,

"we're going to stay here two more days but that's all after that we leave first thing to kaedes got that." Kagome and sango let out a big squealed and hugged inuyasha. "Hey… what

about me," sango turned and glared at miroku before walking over to him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, letting kagome crawl into inuyasha's lap, until shippo came inside

ready to eat telling everyone about his new friends. "_Yes it worked and he really seems to like that nozomi girl, and since it's so close to kaedes he'll maybe get a girlfriend,_

_ I'm so happy for him."_

**_dictionary _**

Nozomi - hope

Tomo- twin

A/N: okay here's chapter 16, so sorry for the long wait I'll try not to do it again, please review and let me know what you think.


	17. shippo's girlfriend and the mark

**A/N:** Happy holidays and hope every one had a great Christmas, here's chapter 17 hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha, but I do own nozomi and tomo

**Chapter 17 Shippo's girlfriend and the mark**

"So kagome how did you get inuyasha to let us stay for two more days," "trust me it wasn't easy sango I finally got him to agree by saying me and him could get a hut of our own,

while we stay here." "Good thing the headman gave us an extra hut, and its right next to the one we are already in." Sango and kagome stopped walking down the path and looked

around when they heard laughing and kids playing. They saw shippo and they guessed that was nozomi and her brother tomo playing in a field in the distance. Kagome looked at

sango and smiled, "they look so cute together wouldn't you agree kagome." "Kagome nodded, "I'm so happy shippo found some friends," "me to." "It's getting late we better go

see what the boys are up to," the girls let out a big sigh then headed back to the hut where they heard the monk and hanyou in a deep conversation. They stopped to see how deep

they were, they smiled realizing this was there chance to go to the hot spring without them spying. But then sango frowned realizing her stuff was in the hut with the monk. "What's

wrong sango," sango sighed then looked at kagome, "my stuffs in there with the monk." Then they saw shippo walking up the path with the biggest smile on there face then they both

yelled out shippo and ran towards him causing him to stop and look at both of them with an confused yet scared look, wondering what they wanted with him. "Umm… hi guys,

what's up," "shippo do you think you could do us a favor?" "Sure like what," "well we were going to go to the hot springs since the guys are deep in conversation but my stuffs in

the hut with them." "Let me guess you want me to get them for you without the guys noticing me." They both shook there heads yes and looking at shippo with pleading eyes, "fine

I'll do it, but it's only because they give you guys time only with each other," the girls squealed and hugged shippo before he left to go sneak into the hut. He came out with an arm

load and a bump on his head. "Always gotta pick on the little guy," sango grabbed the stuff while kagome hugged shippo and told him thanks, then she whispered something in his

ear that made him smile. "_Shippo, to show you how thankful I am I have some pockey and candy in my bag for you that you can have."_ "Really kagome I can have it," she

nodded her head yes as he ran off inside the hut to get his treats. The girls smiled and continued down the path heading for the springs. "What would ever do without shippo, I'm so

glad he has friends that are so close to kaede's," "me to sango."

"Hey runt what do you think you're doing going threw kagome's bag again, I thought I told you last time to stay out of it." "Kagome said she had some pokey and candy in here for

me that I could have." Inuyasha was silent for a moment then spoke again, "where is kagome any way runt, I haven't seen her in a while." "No of your busy, beside I told kagome

that I would keep you two away from her and sango." "WHY YOU… I have ever right to know where my mates run off to, wait a minuet did you just say you're suppose to keep

us away from them. Is she mad at me," inuyasha lowered his ears to his head then sat back down holding the kitsune to the ground. He looked over to miroku who had the same

confused look as inuyasha did until he started smirking realizing where the two had gone off to. "What are you smirking at monk," "inuyasha think do you remember what shippo had

grabbed out of kagome's bag the first time he came in here." "Yeah so he grabbed a bunk of towels and some soap," "well inuyasha shippo just said that kagome and sango didn't

want us to come find, that he was suppose to keep us away from them." "Yea so get to the point already monk," miroku sighed and looked at inuyasha with annoyance, "which

means there at the hot springs you idiot." "Well of course they are anybody could of figured that out you stupid monk." Miroku and shippo both rolled their eyes at inuyasha's

ignorance, "_he's so clueless some times it amazes me how he's lived so long."_

As the hot spring came to few they saw a girl already in the springs, as they got closer they could tell she was a fox-demon, "that must be nozomi, shippo's friend, no wonder he

blushes when he talks about her she's beautiful." Sango nodded her head in agreement, "do you mind if we join you," nozomi jumped when she heard a voice but opened her eyes

to see it was those two friends of shippo he has been traveling with. She nodded her head yes and watch the two get undressed then slip into the water in front of her. "So your

shippo's new friend nozomi right," the girl nodded her head and blushed at hearing shippo's name. "My name is kagome and this is my friend sango she's a demon slayer and I'm a

priestess, we're some of shippo's friend that he's been traveling with." Nozomi smiled at them and continued to watch them. "We've heard so much about you it's nice to finally

meet you." Kagome gave her a warm smile, "he talks about me." Kagome and sango both nodded and continued to smile at the girl, "what kind of things does he say about me?"

"Well he says a lot of things about you actually," nozomi blushed at the statement." "He says stuff like your some much fun, you're sweet, smart and kind and that he really likes

hanging out with you." "_He thinks I'm sweet, and he likes hanging out with me."_ The girls saw the kitsune turn a bright shade of red, "_I knew she liked him and we'll all know_

_ he likes her, maybe they'll become boyfriend and girlfriend."_ Both the girls thought both smiling even wider and kind of squealing at the thought. "Are you two alright,"

"oh…um… yea we're fine we're just happy shippo's made a friend as nice as you." "Oh, okay," they finished bathing in silence, then just sitting in the water enjoying the warm.

"_It's killing me ,I wanna know what she thinks about shippo, it's easy to tell she likes him, her face is still red."_ Finally sango and kagome couldn't take it anymore the got

right by nozomi almost in her face and both asked, "What do you think about shippo?" Nozomi turned redder and started stuttering trying to say the right thing. "Well…,"

"I…um…," she couldn't speak, sango and kagome sat back down in the water with smiles on there faces which kind of scared nozomi. "We knew it," "knew what," nozomi

swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat scared at what they were going to say next. "You have a cruse on shippo don't you," "well…I…um…," she still couldn't find the

right words to say, "You do don't you?" Nozomi took a sigh then figured since she couldn't hide her secret any more she admitted it. "Yes…. I do, please don't tell shippo," the

girls squealed again this time louder causing nozomi to hold her ears. Sago and kagome both hugged the kitsune. "We want tell him, I'm so happy for you guys," "you mean he likes

me too." The girls nodded their heads they gave her one more hug before letting her go and backing away a little, "_He likes me."_

Inuyasha and miroku were walking down the path with shippo trying to pull inuyasha back, but was throw in to a near by tree. Then they heard a loud squeal, "inuyasha did you hear

that," "Yes it came from kagome and sango they might be in danger, come on hurry up miroku." Shippo sighed then looked at the two idiots running toward the spring, "if they

would have listened they could tell that they weren't in trouble that they were happy about some thing. Boy, are they going to be in for it when kagome and sango sees them, then I

can't even imagine the trouble those two are going to be in." Shippo got up and headed back to the hut to finish eating his goodies, far away from where inuyasha and miroku was

heading. As shippo headed to the hut he saw tomo playing with the other two kids outside but he didn't see nozomi. "I wonder where nozomi is," he shrugged his shoulders and

went inside to eat his candy and wait for his friends to return to the hut. He noticed kagome's stuff wasn't in the hut any more, then it dawned on him inuyasha and kagome are going

to be sleeping in the hut next to this one. He then reminded himself to thank kagome for talking inuyasha to stay two more days.

**At the hot springs**

Sango and Kagome sat down and enjoying them self, nozomi had left to find shippo. They opened their eyes when they heard some one running toward the hot springs. "I knew it

was too good to be true," "you got that right," sago grabbed her boomerang bone and hides it in the water. "You think they would have learned there lesson by now," "yep." "Boys

are so dumb," "you said it." Just then saw could see miroku and inuyasha in the distance running toward the hot springs. "You ready," kagome nodded her head, as miroku stopped

at few feet away from the springs. Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and threw it at miroku knocking him to the ground. "SIT," "what did you do that for sango, we ran down here to

make sure you girls were okay," "why wouldn't we monk," Inuyasha sat up and turned his back towards kagome so he wasn't looking at her. "We heard you squeal we thought you

were in trouble." "Inuyasha we squealed not because we were in trouble we squealed because of nozomi likes shippo, and besides if we were in trouble we would have screamed.

We've told you two especially you miroku not to spy on us while were in the hot springs." 'Besides where were you when you heard us squeal," miroku sat up and turned red, "well

we were…um…," "well monk where were you. Just as I thought," sango picked up her hiraikotsu to throw at him again but stopped, when she saw inuyasha hit miroku over the

head and turned him around, she could hear him mumbling "stupid lecher always getting me into trouble." Kagome heard him to, "inuyasha we're about down you'll just back to the

hut we'll be there in a minute." He brushed her off by saying his famous word "keh", and grabbed miroku and headed off toward the hut. Sango and kagome giggled as the two left,

"what are we going to do with those two," "your guess is as good as mine."

When inuyasha came in shippo was trying not to bust out laughing at inuyasha and miroku. "What happened to you two," "don't ask when you see kagome tell her I'll be in the hut."

With that inuyasha stormed out after throwing miroku on the floor. When inuyasha left shippo couldn't hold it in any more he started laughing uncontrollable. He wiped the tears that

formed in his eyes from laughing so hard then he got up to go find nozomi. Sango and kagome finally decided to get up and leave after inuyasha and miroku were gone and was

heading back to the hut when they saw shippo leaving. "Oh, hey kagome, inuyasha wanted me to tell you, his in the hut," shippo pointed to the one next to where miroku was in.

"Thanks shippo, where are you going," "to find nozomi I need to tell her some thing before we leave, have you seen her?" "In a matter of fact I have she was in the hot springs with

us but she left way before we did I think you can find her in the field by the tree, that you'll were playing by today." "Thanks kagome," Kagome smiled as the kitsune left waving

good bye. "Well good night kagome I'll talk to you in the morning," "night sango." When kagome walked in she noticed the futons were already out and pushed together to make

one big on, then she saw that her stuff was already in there. She looked over by the wall to see inuyasha sound asleep or so she thought he was. She walked over to him and laid in

his lap but was surprised when he wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer to him. He let out a sigh of contentment then nuzzled into her neck kissing it lightly. He laid his head

back down on hers and held her close to him, "_now's your chance tell her, your all alone with her nobody to bother you, she needs to know either you tell her or somebody_

_ else is going to tell her before you do."_ "Inuyasha…" said kagome pulling him out of his thoughts, "hmm," "are you okay?" "Yea why wouldn't I be," he pulled her away so he

could look at her face. "You're acting different, are you mad at me." He saw the sadness in her eyes and it about killed him, "no I'm not mad at you kagome I could never be mad at

you I was just thinking." He pulled her closer to him hugging the girl in his arms; kagome snuggled up to his chest wrapping her arms around him re turning the embrace.

"Kagome…," "what is it inuyasha," he let out another sigh then laid his head back on hers. "Remember when I gave you some of my blood and it made us mates," kagome nodded

her head yes. "Well that was only the first step in becoming mates, there's one more that I would have to do for us to truly be mates, then no man could have you or take you away

from me." Kagome was silent and inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared when he was talking. "What is you have to do," inuyasha was quiet, "inuyasha if your

scared that I don't want to be with you then you're wrong you're the only person on this world that I want to be with inuyasha, I love you." Inuyasha smiled and hugged the girl in his

arms even tighter, "I love you to kagome." "I'd have to mark you on your neck so it would let other demons know that your mine and they can't have you, like I would let them

touch you anyway." Kagome giggled and tilted her head to the left so inuyasha could get better access, "are you sure about this kagome." "Yes," "this might hurt a little but I'll try to

be as gentle as I can." She held on to his hand as he started to kiss on her neck and licking before he bit down on her neck. She squeezed he hand tight till he was done trying not to

scream. He licked up the blood then kissed her neck softly. When she knew he was down she laid her head back down on his chest with a smile. She looked up at him and noticed

he was deep in thought but he was still smiling. Kagome turned around so she was facing inuyasha and gave him a light kiss on the lips. In re turn inuyasha kissed kagome back but

made it a deeper kiss filled with all his love and kagome kissed back making it even deeper, inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, she aloud him entrance and

kissed him even more till he let go of her lips to catch there breathe. Kagome smiled and laid back down on his chest falling to sleep on her hanyou as he wrapped his arms around

her waist. When he knew she was good and asleep he picked her up and placed her in the futon and then cuddled up to her placing an arm around her waist and carefully pulling her

closer to him making sure not to wake her then he to drifted of to sleep.

Shippo finally got close to the tree where he saw nozomi sitting with her back propped against the tree looking at the stars. "NOZOMI…….," she looked and saw shippo running

up towards her. She got up as the kitsune came up to a stop in front of her out of breathe. "What is it shippo," "no...zomi I… have…to tell… you something." Nozomi's heart

skipped a beat, "shippo why don't you catch your breathe first then you can tell me." He nodded his head still breathing hard, minutes later he finally caught his breathe he looked at

nozomi and grabbed her hand in his, his cheeks turned a bright red. "Nozomi would you….um… be my….girlfriend," nozomi gasped and turned a crimson red and shook her head

yes. "You will," shippo hugged nozomi in his arms all night long till they both fell asleep under the tree.

A/N: I finally got this chapter done and I have to say this has been my favorite so far, I'd like to thank every one who has read and reviewed. Let me know what you'll think about this chapter, so PLEASE review! I'm not putting the next chapter up till I get 90 reviews so I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did typing it. )


	18. The Decision

**A/N:** so sorry for the wait but school got started back up and I've been extremely busy but hopefully this chapter makes up for it

**Disclaimer:** sadly I do not own inuyasha

**Chapter 18 The decision**

Today was the day everyone was going to kaedes, everyone had noticed the bit mark on kagome's neck and miroku made a few perverted commits till inuyasha threatened to kill

him and sango slapping him across the face. Shippo had informed everyone about nozomi being his girlfriend, which he was then in the middle of kagome and sango hugging him and

squeezing him telling him how happy they were for him. Inuyasha and miroku just gave him a pat on the back saying "congrats." As the gang finished packing and was about to leave,

kagome noticed shippo was missing and figured he was telling nozomi good bye until she saw the two walking up the dirt path holding hands.

"Kagome I'm going to stay here with nozomi for a while i'll meet back up with you and the others later, could you tell kaede sorry for me and that'll I'll be there later."

"Sure thing shippo," kagome smiled at the young kitsune before her hugging him then running to catch up with the others.

"Where you run off to wench," kagome rolled her eyes then look inuyasha dead in the face.

"Unlike you I notice shippo wasn't here and was about to go look for him, when he and nozomi ran up to me."

"So where is the little runt," kagome took a big sigh then looked away from him

. "He said he'll come to kaedes later, that he was going to stay with nozomi for a little while longer."

Inuyasha huffed then mumbled something under his breath then continued walking ahead leaving kagome behind him with sango and kilala.

"_what's gotten into him this morning, he was all sweet and nice last night now all of a sudden his being a complete jerk, what could possibly be bothering to be so mean." _

Kagome's thoughts then were interrupted by sango, "kagome are you okay, you seem upset about something."

Kagome looked at sango and noticed miroku had walked up a head to go see what was bothering inuyasha, she hadn't realized he had walked off.

"I'm fine sango, really nothings wrong," she lied,

"are you sure kagome, ever since this morning all you and inuyasha have been doing is fighting, did some thing happen last night."

"No nothing happened last night I have no idea what's wrong with him, he want even look at me." Sango sighed and hugged her friend,

"_he's probably upset because he has revenge kikyo's death and know she's going to be looking for him to drag him to hell with her, but he can't just leave kagome and us to go with some one he doesn't even love any more. I bet that's the reason he's so upset but he shouldn't be taking it out on kagome like that."_

The rest of the walk was in complete silence except for the occasional slaps across miroku's face and the bickering between inuyasha and kagome.

"So miroku did you find out what was wrong with inuyasha,"whispered sango hoping inuyasha couldn't hear her.

"Sadly no, he said he was fine, so how did it go with kagome, did you get anything out of her," "no, she said that there was nothing wrong, I couldn't get anything out of her."

They both sighed and continued walking, inuyasha was in the front and kagome was lagging behind obviously lost in her thoughts and sango and miroku walked side by side with

kilala in sango's arms. They finally could see the shrine from the distance and the steps leading up to kaede's hut, "Kaede were back," yelled kagome happy to see the old miko,

"Kagome ye is back so soon what happen."

"Kaede we destroyed naraku and completed the jewel he's finally gone."

Kaede's eyes widened in shock, and then she gestured for the others to sit by the fire and tell her every thing that had happened.

"So naraku is truly gone,"the group nodded their heads yes then kaede looked around the room for shippo.

"Where might be shippo, did he not return with ye,"

"oh, I almost forgot, shippo met a girl named nozomi in the other village and he's saying with her a couple of more days he said he's sorry and will be here later."

"So who is this nozomi person,"sango and kagome glanced at each other and smiled.

"Nozomi is a fox-demon like shippo except she has a twin brother named tomo, shippo and nozomi grew to like each other and he just asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday."

"Ahhhh, I know who ye is talking about, she is a very beautiful girl indeed, so I'm assuming she said yes."

Both the girls smiled again and nodded their heads yes, then noticed the guys had left. "I wonder where those to wondered off to," "beats me," they both got up and went outside to

see if they could find them. They didn't see them outside the hut so kagome went to the first place where she thought inuyasha could be and sango looked threw the village for

miroku, figuring he was out womanizing. Kagome stopped in front of the sacret tree seeing inuyasha perched up on one of the branches looking off into space. "Inuyasha…," his

thoughts were interrupted by a small voice then realized he wasn't alone anymore he looked down to see kagome starting up at him. He looked at her confused seeing the sadness in

her face, "inuyasha why are you mad at me," he jumped down from the tree to land right in front of kagome causing her to gasp. He looked at her lovingly and slid one hand down

her face and wrapping the other around her back.

"I'm not mad at you kagome I could never be mad at you. She laid her head on his chest then began crying softly,

"but every time I tried talking to you, you'd snap at me or just ignore me, what did I do to make you hate me so."

"Kagome I don't hate you, I was never mad at you today, I just didn't feel like talking, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you think I hated you, I love you more then life its self, I've just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately is all."

She nodded her head yes in his chest still holding on to him as her sobs quitted, inuyasha continued holding her and running one hand threw her hair all the way down her back trying

to comfort her. He pulled her away from him just a little bit so he could see her face; he wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her lightly on the check. Kagome smiled then

kissed him on the lips lightly, but instead of backing away inuyasha had pulled her closer turning it into a passionate kiss. He let go of her lips so she could catch her breathe, then

jumped in the tree placing kagome in front of him so they could watch the sunset.

**With sango and the womanizer**

Sango had found a place in the village where she saw a lot of woman there and guessed miroku was there causing the problem for all of them to be there, she made her way threw

the crowd and sure enough he was sitting in the middle of it all.

"Oh, miroku your so brave,"

"hehe indeed, but do you think you could do me the honor of baring my child."

"Oh, master miroku your so funny hehe,"

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um excuse me ladies but I have to go."Miroku got up and ran the other direction from sango,

"that does it I'm going to hurt that perverted womanizer so bad he'll never be able to walk again."

Sango stormed off after him throwing hiraikotsu over her shoulder, miroku ran threw inuyasha's forest hoping to lose sango and hide some where before she found him, he was

surely in for it now. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of some one's feet running in his direction, he looked down and noticed kagome and fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled a

little and shook her,

"hmmm, five more minutes,"

"you've got to get up kagome some ones coming." This woke her up and she looked at inuyasha,

"what is it," "I don't know but I don't think it's a demon."

Kagome nodded her head yes as inuyasha wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as he jumped out of the tree, he placed her down on the ground and then stood in

front of her protectively, drawing tetsiga as the person got closer. Then from out of the bushes came miroku, who screamed seeing the pointed sword at him.

"Miroku what the hell are you doing," inuyasha put his tetsiga away and wrapped his arm back around kagome's waist.

Miroku bent over trying to catch his breathe then looked at inuyasha again,

"you've got…..to...hide...me... sango…mad." Said miroku out of breathe.

"So what did you do this time you lecher, and besides why should I hide you."

Kagome elbowed inuyasha in the side, "be nice."

"So what happen miroku, why is she so mad."

"Well, I don't really know exactly….,"

then inuyasha cut him off, "you were womanizing again weren't you."

Miroku blushed then shook his head to protest but decided against, "you pervert no wonder she's mad at you,"

"miroku I'm sorry but I'm no going to hide you, you know what you did was wrong, and it hurt sango, you're going to have to face her on your own. I thought you cared about sango, you did tell her you loved her and wanted only to be with her then you go and do this I can't believe you."

Miroku looked down ashamed of himself, he didn't mean to hurt sango at all, and he didn't realize what he had done that was so wrong until now. In the distance they heard sango

yelling threw her tears screaming miroku's name. Then they finally saw her come out in to the clearing tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked at inuyasha and kagome and then

saw miroku sitting in the grass his head held down in shame. Kagome smiled and nodded her head at sango as did inuyasha, then they walked off leaving the two alone. After they

left sango let out a sigh then turned to miroku tears still rolling down her face, she raised hiraikotsu over her shoulder and aimed it in miroku's direction,

"MIROKU……,"

she huffed once more then fell to the ground crying dropping her boomerang bone to the ground wrapping her arms around her legs and then cried into them. Miroku looked up to

see sango fall too the ground sobbing into her knees. He felt horrible, he got up part of him wanted to go comfort her, but the other half wanted to keep his distance, he hesitated a

little but he adventualy walked over and sat by her,

"sango…,' he was quite but he was loud enough for her to hear him.

He heard her mumble something but all he could make out was 'why."

"I thought you cared about me, that I was the only one you loved, why, why would you go and flirt with all those women then ask them to bare your child, I guess now I know I mean nothing to you."

Sango never once looked miroku in the face instead she looked at the stars. Miroku pulled her into his arms and held her tight even when she tried getting away from him he just held her tighter, finally she stopped struggling and started crying in his chest.

"Sango you may not believe me but I love you a lot, you mean the world to me, you make to cutest face expressions when you blush and slap me after I grope your butt, and I love it. I know I shouldn't I have flirted with those girls today but they didn't mean anything to me, you're the only one that I want to bare my child, I know I do stupid stuff some times but I only do because I really care about you sango. I would do any thing to keep you from harms way, I love you and I really do mean it."

Sango was listening to every word the monk had said, she had stopped her crying and laid there in his chest in shock and felt stupid for over acting like she did, she almost killed

him.

Sango looked up at miroku staring in his eyes,"miroku… I had no idea that you cared that much for me."

"Can you ever forgive me sango,"

"I will on one condition," he nodded his head yes and continued to stare into her eyes, watching the blush form on her cheeks.

"That you promise you want flirt with any more women but me, which means no more womanizing, or any of that stuff."

"I promise sango," he cocked any eyebrow and smirked at her before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away sango's face reassembled a tomato, which made his smirk widen before standing up, "let's head back to kaedes." Sango nodded her head yes and grabbed miroku's hand as he help her up of the ground and headed in the direction inuyasha and kagome had went off to early.

With inuyasha and kagome

Inuyasha and kagome decided to leave miroku and sango alone; they walk side by side until inuyasha swiped kagome off her feet carrying her bridal style. She smiled at inuyasha

and laid her head on his chest as they went back to kaedes. Inuyasha looked down and noticed kagome had fallen asleep in his arms he smiled then kissed her on the head before

walking into the hut. He slid her into her sleeping bag careful not to wake her up, then head for the hut door again but looking back to make sure he didn't wake her. When he knew

she was good and asleep he left to go lay in a tree some where knowing that miroku and sango probably still yelling at miroku by the sacret tree. He's been seeing a lot of kikyo's

soul stealers around lately so he knew she was looking for him or calling him to her, but he still didn't know what he was going to say or do. He loves kagome with all his heart, but

he did make a promise to kikyo, he had no idea what he wanted to do, but one thing was for sure he did really want to spend the rest of his life with kagome.

"This is the hardest decision I've had to make what I'm I going to do?"

A/N: well there's the end to this chapter, so what do you think he's going to do, will he stay with kagome or keep his promise to kikyo, find out in the next chapter, "Fare well and good bye." Please review and let me know how I did and again so sorry for the wait.


	19. Farewell and GoodBye

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but schools been keeping me extremely busy, plus my computer broke and my dad had to fix it then everytime I would be close to being done typeing the chapter my dad would accindently erease what I just typed. so i'll try to get my chapters updated as soon as I can, please don't be angry with me and most importanly REVIEW!

_**Chapter 19 Farewell and Good-Bye **_

That night inuyasha slept in the tree, miroku and sango had returned to the hut to find kagome already asleep and inuyasha no where in sight. They shrugged their shoulders and

figured he decided to sleep in a tree and had put kagome in her sack so sango rolled out her sleeping bag that kagome had given her and unzipped it to make it bigger for her and

miroku to slept on. Miroku went over to kagome's bag and grabbed one of the extra blankets and threw it over him and sango. He snuggled up to her, causing sango to sigh in

contentment as she turned over and laid her head down on his chest. He smiled wrapping his arms around sango falling into a deep sleep. She smiled and drifted off to sleep in

miroku's arms. After they were asleep kagome started having nightmares. Sweat formed on her forehead as she was tossing and turning, she was trembling all over, and

mumbling, "no…inuyasha….don't…leave…me….you….promised."

**With inuyasha**

Inuyasha shot up from the tree yelling kagome's name as sweat fell from his forehead.

"Was it all just a dream, it had to be kagome wouldn't have done that she couldn't….. I wouldn't let her."

Inuyasha looked up to the starts thinking about the nightmare that was still fresh in his mind.

_**Inu's nightmare**_

Inuyasha was walking threw the woods following one of the soul collectors till he came to a small clearing where he could see the rest of the collectors around the tree that stood a

few inches in front of him. He looked around and there was no sign of kikyo, he couldn't even pick up her sent. As he turned around to head back to the village a cold voice stop

him and made him turn around to see kikyo coming from behind the tree slowly to the front to where he could now see her fully. "You weren't thinking of leaving now were you,"

inuyasha just stood there watching the women as she slowly got closer to her. Kikyo smiled at the look on inuyasha's face, "so have you made your decision yet?" Inuyasha

sighed, then gasped as the young women wrapped her arms around his waist and looking up at him with sad, cold eyes. She was nothing like kagome with her warm brown eyes

and her presence alone made him happy unlike kikyo. "Kikyo I have decided to go to hell with you, not because I have feelings for you, just becaused I promised and I don't go

back on my word." Kagome had just walked up on the scene when she watched kikyo hold inuyasha and watched as his arms wrapped around her waist, then she heard what

she never wanted to hear. He was going back with her, back to hell and leaving her. Kikyo smiled at inuyasha's decision, then her smile widened when she noticed kagome's

aura, kikyo leaded up and kiss inuyasha on the lips. But he wasn't paying any attention to her all he could do was think of kagome.

"_kagome….please don't be sad, I love you more then anything and I didn't want to leave you at all but I did promise kikyo. Please be okay, I want you to live a long life and be happy." _ Then inuyasha's nose

picked up the sent of tears, they were kagome's, that's one thing he hoped kagome didn't see. He thought she was in her time but he guessed she came back early. He let go of

kikyo, just as she was about to drag them down to hell.

"What are you doing, do you care for that girl more than you do me, you're not going to go after her after you said you'd leave with me."

"I'm sorry kikyo I just…," he couldn't finish the sentence and with that he left in search of the crying miko when something else caught his nose, it was blood, but what scared him

the most was that it was kagome's blood. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he arrived at the well and saw something he thought he would never have to see.

Kagome was lying on the ground propped up against the well with one of her arrows in her chest, her shirt stayed with her on blood.

_**End of nightmare**_

"Kagome wouldn't kill herself, if I left with kikyo would she, no she wouldn't she wouldn't do something stupid like that." Inuyasha was wide awake now his head racing with so

many thoughts till he finally jumped out of the tree and head for the hut where he left kagome sleeping. He had been avoiding her a good part of the day till early that night. He

walked in the hut to see that miroku and sango were back and had made up for they were fast asleep, then a sound caught his ears, it was whimpering, "_Kagome_…," inuyasha's

attention then went to kagome, she was breathing heavily, sweat running down her face as she tossed and turned, he could hear her mumble his name occasionally. He walked

over to her sleeping bag and carefully pulled her to his chest. "Kagome? Kagome wake up…" Inuyasha whispered to her not to wake the others. He slowly tried soothing her as

best as he could, but she only continued to whimper though, turning in his arms and burying her head into his chest tears escaping from her eyelids. He heard her mumbling his

name again,

"Shh… kagome it's okay…. I'm here nothings going to happen to you while I'm here I promise."

He was glad when she finally began to relax in his arms and her breathing slowing again

"_What the hell was that about?" _Inuyasha wondered as he held kagome closer to him,

he then got up with kagome still in his arms and headed to the sacret tree. He jumped to the thickest branch that could hold both of them and he placed her down in front of him

wrapping his haoir around her. She was now sleeping peacefully in inuyasha's arms; he smiled and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. When he was almost

soundly asleep he heard kagome's quiet voice say his name. He opened one eye to see kagome staring at him from up under his haoir. He opened the other and stared at her,

"are you okay kagome," she nodded her head yes, still staring into his eyes.

She could see the worry and concern on his face so she gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that she was alright. He smiled back at her but it didn't last long

when concern and worry appeared right back on his face.

"Are you sure your alright kagome, you were having a really bad dream," her eyes got wide, but quickly went to normal.

"Yes, I'm fine inuyasha it was just a bad dream is all," he still knew something was wrong but he satisfied with her anwser knowing they both needed to get some sleep,

he smiled at her and hugged her once more before pulling her closer to him and wrapping the haoir back around her.

" Try and get some sleep kagome we can talk more in the morning," she gave him a small weak smile then laid back down on his chest, drifting of to sleep.

A/N: okay guys I'm going to stop here so sorry, but I felt like I needed to update because I haven't been able to in awhile. I think theres only going to be one more chapter to

this, but I promise you guys i'll get up as fast as I can. So sorry for not updateing and I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought.


	20. Confusion

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews but sadly I do believe this will be the last chapter of my story so please read and enjoy!

(And Please Review!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha……sadly TT

_**Chapter 20 confusion**_

The next day shippo had left the other village and is on his way to kaede's hut eagerly excited to see the others. On his way to kaede's hut he passed the field where

kaede gathered herbs, as he was passing a sound of a voice stopped him; he turned around to see none other than kaede.

"Oh, hi kaede you scared me, sorry for not coming back with the others."

"It's quit alright child besides I hear you have a new lady friend." Shippo blushed a little and nodded his head,

"you heard right, her names nozomi, she's a fox demon like me." Kaede smiled at the young kit, "um kaede do you know where everyone is?"

"Hmmmm, let me see I do believe sango and miroku are helping some villagers and I haven't see kagome or inuyasha there probably at goshinboku." Shippo waved

and said his thanks to kaede as he headed in the direction of the tree, to find kagome and inuyasha. He couldn't wait to see his friends he had missed them but had a

great time getting to know nozomi better. On his way to the tree a dark shadow casted over him, he looked up to none other than kirara and sango with miroku on

the back both carrying a bucket of water, miroku had a red hand print on the side of his face, and well let's just say sango was looking madder than ever. Shippo

shuttered and decided to talk to them later; they seemed really busy so he continued to head to the tree. From the top of the hill he could see kagome and inuyasha in the distance lying in the tree.

"KAGOME….,"

INUYASHA……,"

I'M BACK…,"

they didn't reply to shippo so he starting running down the hill a big smile on his face as he skidded to a stop up under the tree to only find

out that kagome and inuyasha was still asleep. Shippo looked up at the two and watched as kagome would breathe in then out till he figured he'd go see if kaede

could use anymore help. When he got up to the hut, he saw sango and miroku still there, "shippo when did you get back," asked sango with a big smile on her face

as she hugged the young kitsu.

The kitsune smiled at the demon slayer, "I just got back not too long ago, I didn't bother you guys because I thought you were busy so I came to ask kaede if there's anything I can do to help in the village." Miroku smiled at shippo and walked over to him patting him on the back still wearing a big smile on his face.

"We're all done now shippo, so we can back to the hut to make so lunch."

"Oh, what are you guys going to fix miroku,"

"I'd thought we could have some of that ramen stuff that kagome brings but sadly I don't see any so we'll have soup or something." "Could you go fetch inuyasha and kagome shippo,"

"ummmm…..I think there still asleep in the tree sango, I just got back from there."

Miroku had a sly grin appear on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw sango look in his direction. "You can get those lecherous thoughts out of your head,"

"why my dear sango why would you accuse me of such thoughts, why I wasn't even thinking of anything like that."

"Sure you weren't," sango walked over to miroku grabbing his ear pulling him out of the hut.

"Shippo I'm going to take this perv and head to the village to see if kaede needs anything, and we'll fix lunch when inuyasha and kagome wakes up so let them know when they wake up that we'll be back."

"Okay sango," as sango and miroku left you could hear them bickering the whole way out, and then a slap. Shippo shook his head at the couple and went to kagome's back pack grabbing out one of the loll pops she had brought him.

**With inuyasha and kagome**

Inuyasha awoke hearing something call his name, he opened one eye and saw it was shippo; he saw kagome was still sleeping so he closed his eyes back hoping

shippo would go away. He heard the young kitsu get closer and then heard him start to run off in the direction he came from. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms

around kagome tighter pulling her close to him. _"Tonight's the night i'll go see kikyo, but I need kagome to go home first so she want see me talking to kikyo_," thought

inuyasha. But he was soon interrupted of his thoughts when he felt kagome move, he opened his eyes once more and smiled down at kagome as she fluttered her

eyes open. He bent down towards her ear and whispered a good morning. Kagome smiled back up at inuyasha, snuggling further into his chest.

"Morning, how did I end up in the tree with you,"

"you were having a bad dream last night so I took you out here with me."

"Oh," kagome turned around to look inuyasha in the eyes.

"You hungry, it looks like we've been asleep for a while and I'm sure the others have been looking for us." Kagome nodded her head then wrapped her arms around inuyasha as he jumped out of the tree.

Instead of putting kagome down inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her off towards kaede's hut. "_I wonder if he heard anything I said during my dream," _inuyasha looked down to see kagome staring at him; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"You okay kagome," kagome shook her head and looked up at him, "Hmmm…oh, I'm fine inuyasha," inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "you sure, you look as if something's troubling you." "Yes I'm fine

inuyasha," "okay….," "_there's definitely something bothering her, I wonder if it has to do with her nightmare last night." _

When inuyasha and kagome got to the hut they could see shippo outside playing with kilala and the village children. "Shippo…….," "kagome…..," inuyasha put kagome

down as shippo jumped up on her giving her a big hug. Kagome hugged him back then placed him on the ground carefully, "when'd you get back," "hehehe I've been

back for a while now, I went up to the tree thinking you too were there but you were still asleep so I came back up to the hut to see if kaede needed any help." Kagome smiled at shippo, and then ruffled his hair a little,

"so where is everyone,"

"miroku and sango went down in the village to see if kaede needed any help, sango told me to tell you that they'd be back soon and we could fix lunch." Kagome nodded her head and stepped into the hut searching for her back pack, inuyasha came in behind her watching her every move.

"Whatcha doing kagome," "hmm…oh.. I figured that I'd go ahead and start cooking and have it ready for when they got back that way sango doesn't have to worry about fixing anything." "Want any help," "sure," kagome handed a empty pale to inuyasha, "could you go fill this up with water for  me while I get the fire started."

Inuyasha nodded and took the pale from kagome but before leaving he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome put a hand up to her cheek and smiled, "_hehehe, I need_

_ to start getting use to this_." As she went through her book bag, she took out the last five ramen cups and placed them behind her; she looked back in her bag and

noticed it was almost empty. Kagome sighed,

"looks like I need to do some shopping and stock back up, well it'd be nice to see my mom and souta and gramps again. So much has happened since I'd last seen them." The earlier events started to occur through kagome's memory as she was thinking about all that's happened to her, then she took out a big gasp. At this point inuyasha was back and heard kagome gasp,

"what is it kagome?" "I just realized that my family doesn't even know me and you are engaged or even together," inuyasha took in what kagome had just said then realized what she said and that meant he had a good reason now for her to go home.

"I really need to go back home inuyasha my book bag is almost empty and that's the last of the ramen." Inuyasha nodded his head and walked over to kagome

hugging her, "I'll take you to the well this afternoon."

"Inuyasha I was wondering if when I went back if you'd come and tell them with me that we're together ," inuyasha got quiet and thought to himself, "_I really can't go back with her, and I can't tell her no I mean I'd love to but then I'd have to stay then I'd never get to see kikyo."_

_ "_No wait there not going to be home because there's was suppose to be a festival today in my time so they wouldn't been in till late and we'd already be asleep, I

guess we could always tell them tomorrow, but I need to go back today and get the supplies we need though."

Inuyasha smiled, "_perfect,"_ "how bout I take you to the well this afternoon and tomorrow I'll meet up with ya and we can tell them, that way you wouldn't have to worry about hiding me." Kagome smiled and nodded her head,

"that's a great idea inuyasha," kagome looked over to the now boiling water and poured them into the containers. "There now all we have to do is just to wait for the noodles to cook then they'll be ready to eat,"

inuyasha smiled at his mate and pulled her down into his lap laying his head down on hers, holding her closer to him. Kagome happily plopped down into his lap

running her fingers through his, laying her head on his chest. Minute's later miroku and sango followed by shippo walked into the hut and saw kagome snoozing in

inuyasha's lap. Sango smiled at kagome and saw inuyasha point to the three ramen cuts by the fire, inuyasha didn't want to wake kagome nor did he want to get up

but his stomach was growling and kagome needed to eat to. He nudged her gently then watched her turn over on her side her face buried in his chest, then she looked up at him giving him a warm smile.

"Hehehe I must of dozed off, is the ramen done," inuyasha smiled at kagome nodding his head,

"Sango and miroku are back to they went outside to eat and watch the sun go down together, I've already told them that I was taking you back home in a little

while." Kagome shook her head and got out of inuyasha's lap and handed him his ramen cup, "I'm surprised that you haven't eaten this already." "Hehe me too," after

everyone had finish eaten, kagome said her goodbyes then they left towards the well. It was now dark outside kagome and inuyasha walked arm and arm kagome's

head on inuyasha's shoulder as they walked. To inuyasha's left he could see a soul collector following them; inuyasha ignored it and turned his attention back to

kagome. Tonight might be the last night he'd see kagome again, but he hoped otherwise, as they approached the well inuyasha pulled kagome  into a tight embraced

he hugged her as if that was going to be the last hug he'd be able to give her. Kagome return the embrace, then inuyasha pulled her back enough to where he could

see her face, he lowered his lips down to hers and gave her a passionate kiss. That was the longest kiss kagome and he'd ever had, they broke apart breathing

heavily. Inuyasha leaned down to kagome's ear and whispered "I'll always love you,"

kagome smiled at his words, "I'll always love you to inuyasha." With that said inuyasha finally let go of her so she could jump down the well, the last words inuyasha

said before she disappeared was "goodbye my kagome." Inuyasha look down towards the ground and let out a big sigh,

"I really hope that, that wasn't the last time I was going to see her."

"So she has finally left has she," inuyasha looked up to see kikyo standing by the sacret tree. Then she walked off into the forest, her soul collectors wrapped themselves repeatedly around inuyasha gesturing him to follow her.

**On the other side of the well**

"_Hmmmm…..what's with him he was acting as if that was the last time he would get to see me, that's not like him and the whole time we were walking he looked like something was bothering him." _

Then realization dawned on kagome, "he's going to go see kikyo tonight, that's why he wanted me to go home today. He's really going to go to hell with her and leave me; I can't believe it I didn't think I would lose inuyasha this soon."

Kagome sank down to the floor against the well holding her knees to her body while she cried. The doors to the shrine opened up to reveal kagome's mom looking down at kagome, "Kagome what's the matter dear,"

"oh mom," kagome laid in her moms arms crying even harder than before. Mrs. Higurashi soothed kagome good enough to where she could hear what the matter

was. "What should I do mom," "I think you should go talk to him before he goes." Kagome nodded her head in response to her mom and wiped away her tears,

Mrs. Higurashi noticed kagome's bag and picked it up for her. "Now you go talk with inuyasha and I'll refill your bag for you while you're gone."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom, "thank you mom,"

"now go on and hurry." Kagome nodded her head and jumped down the well hoping she wasn't too late.

Kagome jumped out of the well and looked and franticly to see if there was any sign of kikyo or inuyasha. But sadly she didn't see any sign of them she couldn't

even feel here aura, she shook her head no to herself,

"_no he can't be gone, he just can't be I know he's still alive somewhere….," _

tears started to well up in her eyes s she continued to look around some more. "_Where are you inuyasha,"_

then kagome felt herself being pulled into an embrace and looked up to see sango hugging her tears in her eyes.

"No…..no he can't be, inuyasha can't be gone," kagome choked out her words were horse and she kept shaking her head no holding her hands to her head breaking out o the hug from sango.

Kagome fell down to her knees sobbing taking in deep breathes, sango has never seen kagome this upset it hurt her but there was no way she could cheer her up.

"Kagome…,"

"no sango I want believe it he's not dead,"

"but kagome I saw him with my own eyes follow kikyo into the forest we all did."

"HE'S NOT DEAD I NO HE'S NOT……," kagome cries quieted a bit and she stood up tears following freely from her face and she turned her gaze up to sango. "Which direction did he go,"

"that way but there's no point in following kagome he's already gone and it's too dangerous  for you to go alone."

"I don't care I'm going, I know he's not dead he told me that he'd never leave me, there's nothing you can say that would change my mind."

Kagome turned and her heel and started to run off in the direction sango pointed in put was stop by sango pulling her by the shoulder, kagome sighed and turned around to look sango in the eyes.

"I'm going with you kagome, like I said it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself and if you want to go look for him then I'll help as best as I can." Kagome smiled at sango through her tears and removed her hand from her shoulder,

"no sango this is something I have to do and……if I can't find him I can't promise that I'll be coming back."

With that said kagome ran off into the forest after inuyasha hoping she'd be able to find him and if she could she was prepared to follow him into death, "_there's no point in living without inuyasha."_

**With inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked through the forest following the soul collectors the only thought on his mind was his beloved kagome. The soul collectors lead him to a small

clearing where he saw kikyo laying in a tree staring up into the sky. The soul collectors fly over to kikyo lifting her out of the tree and placing her on the ground a few feet from inuyasha. She opened her eyes at inuyasha and smiled a small sweet sad smile.

"_He's changed his mind about leaving with me; he's going to go against his will even though he doesn't want to leave her."_

"I see, so you've changed your mind inuyasha," inuyasha eyes widened and looked kikyo in the eyes for the first time he saw for the first time in years the peaceful expression on her face there was no hate, no pain. "Kikyo…,"

"inuyasha you shouldn't make yourself leave; you love her she has done something even I couldn't have done." Kikyo took the silence from inuyasha as to continue speaking, "she healed the wounds in your heart that I could never do."

"Kikyo…," inuyasha looked down onto the ground again, kikyo walked over to the half demon and lifted his chin up so that his eyes met hers.

"Inuyasha you have kept your promise to me, you have revenged my death and helped me find peace, so go to her, be with kagome." "I'm merely here to tell you goodbye and thank you inuyasha I can finally rest in peace."

"Kikyo….," inuyasha pulled kikyo into an embrace and held her close; she returned the embrace, "thank you kikyo." Kikyo pulled back a little enough to see his face,

"I can now die as an ordinary woman inuyasha I am free and I can thank you and kagome for that, but before I go may I have one last kiss."

Inuyasha shook his head yes and lowered his lips down to meet kikyo's, "_thank you so much kikyo may you rest in peace." _As they parted kikyo slowly started to

turn to dust the souls she collected leaving her body and her soul collectors disappearing. Now it was just inuyasha standing by himself in the clearing his head

lowered with his bangs covering his face. One of the souls had gone behind inuyasha and into the forest path straight into kagome.

"The other half on my soul has returned to me that can only mean kikyo is gone."

More tears welded up into kagome's eyes as she ran faster into the woods, hoping that she was wrong about inuyasha being gone. Kagome saw a clearing in a

distance and someone dressed in red standing with their back to her. Kagome stopped and gasped, it was inuyasha she saw she smiled as more tears began to

fall. Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling salt and knew all too well that it was kagome. Kagome ran up to the clearing where 

inuyasha was, inuyasha turned around when he heard kagome call out his name. He looked up to see kagome running to him, then felt her wrap her arms around

him crying into his chest.

"Inuyasha…..I thought you…..were…..dead," kagome continued to cry harder into inuyasha's chest,

inuyasha looked down at kagome his eyes showing for the first time. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl and hugged her close to him, kagome looked up at

inuyasha when he hugged her tears falling down the sides of her cheeks, his eyes held a sadness yet happiness to them.

"Are you okay inuyasha," he smiled at kagome and hugged her tighter laying his head down on hers.

"I'm alright now kagome," kagome hugged inuyasha tighter and cried silently, "I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were going to leave me." Inuyasha pulled kagome away from him slightly enough to see her face and gently wiped her tear stained cheeks lowering his lips down to hers.

Kissing her on the lips, he pulled back and held her once more, "I could never leave you kagome."

**-THE END-**

**Special thanks to……**

_**Black and white kirara**_

_**Shippo **_

_**kagome126**_

_**Enjiru**_

**Miko in training**

**inuandkaglover15**

**AngelOf Writing99**

**And everyone else whose reviewed or put me in there favorites **

**A/N: **well folks that's the end of this story if you guys wanna sequel let me know…..

And PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ending song: evanescence "anywhere"


End file.
